Good Things Come To Those who Wait
by lcvald
Summary: This is a continuation of Worth The Wait and will include the wedding and honeymoon.. It is HG/SS but also includes pairings for Sirius and Remus. My first multi-chapter story. I've been editing and making corrections. The story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Once again I do not own Harry Potter.

Good Things Come To Those who Wait

Severus was relieved that those infernal Christmas parties were over. Finally he could spend those long winter nights with his Hermione cuddling by the fire. Yes Severus Snape cuddles, only with Hermione. He cuddles because cuddling led to many other enjoyable activities.

There was just one more party to get through and he could put away the dress robes and Muggle suits for a while. New Years Eve was tomorrow and Hermione's parents decided they wanted to celebrate the New Year and their daughter's engagement all in one. So they sent invitations to Hermione and Severus's friends as well as their small family. Severus did not mind this party because he really did like Hermione's family.

When Hermione had altered her parent's memories she had done so after discussing it with her grandparents and aunts and uncle. She explained everything to them and gave them the option of having their memories changed as well. They did not feel they were in danger because few people knew Hermione's extended family. Her grandparents were in the United States at the time with Carrie and her Uncle was her mother's brother and had a different last name. They did agree that her parents needed to be protected and her grandfather said he would take complete responsibility. Hermione had made sure her grandfather knew where exactly her parents were located in Australia in case anything happened to her. They also had a way of getting in touch with the American Ministry for any help in retrieving their memories when the war ended.

Hermione's maternal grandparents had recently moved back to England from America where her grandfather was a Professor of Sociology for the past 25 years. Her mother also had a brother here and a sister still in the states. Hermione's Aunt Carrie from America was coming today with her seventeen year old son. Her Uncle Frank and his wife Sarah lived in London and their two children who were older than Hermione had flats in London as well. That was the extent of Hermione's family. Severus had distant relatives but there was no one he was close to enough to invite them to his engagement or wedding.

Severus and Hermione were at Heathrow waiting for her Aunt and cousin to arrive. Hermione explained to Severus how Carrie was married right out of high school because her boyfriend at the time was going into the marines and they wanted to make a commitment to each other. Her husband died in an accident when her son Alex was just a baby. Carrie raised Alex on her own with of course the help of her parents. Now since Professor and Mrs. Pearson returned to England Carrie and Alex were alone in America. Hermione also told Severus that Carrie worked for the FBI as a profiler.

"Mione!" Severus and Hermione turned their heads to see a tall brown haired teenage boy run towards them. He was nearly as tall as Severus and still growing.

"Alex! Goodness you must have grown another three inches since last I saw you." Hermione smiled at her cousin's handsome face.

"Hopefully he'll stop growing soon, I can't afford to buy new clothes every time he grows an inch taller." Severus looked over to see Hermione's Aunt Carrie. She was as tall as Hermione with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful and Severus knew what Hermione would look like in her thirties.

"You must be Severus, I'm pleased to meet you." She put out her hand and shook his. "My sister speaks very highly of you." Carrie then hugged Hermione and then introduced Alex to Severus.

"Come on we better go, mom has a feast waiting to welcome you home and everyone is there waiting to see you."

Carrie laughed and the two woman walked arm in arm to the car. Alex looked at Severus and shrugged his shoulders. "When those two get together they're more like sisters than aunt and niece."

Alex sat up front with Severus while the two women sat in back talking. "How was the flight?' Hermione asked.

"Too long for me, my knee was bothering me and sitting that long didn't help." Alex explained to Severus that he was on his high school's football team, American football that is and he had hurt his knee the last game which happened to be the game that secured them the National Championship for secondary schools.

"Hermione told me you are quite an athlete and have been offered several college scholarships. Do you have any idea where you may want to go?"

"We haven't decided yet, I'm still looking at the schools. I want to prepare for law school so I am looking for a school that can best prepare me for that."

"When we get back to the states we are going on tour of some of the schools and he'll have a better chance of making a decision. He graduates in June so he needs to make a decision soon." Carrie added to the conversation.

Severus couldn't help but be impressed by the young man. He was completely focused on his future. He knew what he wanted and Snape was sure he was as good a student as Hermione was. It wasn't long before they arrived at the Granger house where Carrie and Alex were attacked by their family members.

"Good lord Alex you're taller than anyone in the family, look at you." Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"Helen let the poor boy breathe. Alex you have grown since the last time we saw you." David Granger shook the young man's hand.

It was a very enjoyable day as far as Severus was concerned. Hermione's grandparents were thrilled to have their family around them. Professor Pearson and his wife were only in their early seventies and very healthy. Hermione's Uncle Frank was the eldest at 52, her mother was 45 and her aunt who was obviously the youngest was just 36. Hermione told Severus that Carrie always joked she was _the oops_. Anthony and Emma, Hermione's other cousins were 30 and 28 respectively. So Carrie was more like an elder sister to her nieces and nephew than an aunt. Looking at the beautiful Pearson women Severus was curious what two certain marauders would think tomorrow when they met the ladies. He could see the scholarly Remus with Emma who was just as beautiful as Hermione and Carrie only she had dark blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother and brother. She worked in the entertainment industry as a writer. He could definitely see Sirius being attracted to Carrie, hell he could see Sirius attracted to Emma as well. Good lord what was wrong with him, he was becoming a match maker. He was Severus Snape for God's sake!

The evening was finally over and Severus and Hermione were back in their apartment relaxing in front of the fire. "What are you so thoughtful about?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering about the reaction from two marauders when they meet your cousin and aunt."

"Remus and Sirius? Hmm, would they be interested in Muggle women?"

"Hermione, they are two heterosexual men, believe me it doesn't matter if they are Muggles or witches. Your aunt and cousin are beautiful interesting women. Remus of course will be a gentlemen, Black isn't going to be able to help himself, he'll flirt with them from the minute he meets them."

"So you think they are beautiful do you?" she asked with mock jealousy.

"Very, but you my dear are and will always be the most exquisite woman in any room." He said pulling her close.

"Nice save there Severus. Smoothly done. You may even get shagged tonight."

All thoughts of matchmaking were forgotten as Severus showed Hermione how beautiful he thought she was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening found Severus and Hermione making their way to her parent's house for the party. They arrived to find Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt already there. Kingsley was in an interesting discussion with Frank Pearson Hermione's uncle and Dr. Pearson her grandfather. Severus joined the conversation and Hermione went to talk to Minerva.

The living room and dining room were large and conducive to entertaining a large group. The caterers had set up a lovely buffet and there was wonderful music coming from the stereo.

The doorbell rang and Emma went to answer it. Emma smiled when she saw Harry Potter on the other side. She had met the wizard a few times when Hermione was still in Hogwarts. She saw him grow up into a very handsome young man. Harry introduced Emma to his wife Ginny and then two older men walked in behind them.

"Emma this is my godfather Sirius and our good friend Remus." Harry grinned as he watched Sirius turn on the charm and Remus act the gentlemen. This could get interesting Harry thought to himself he knew Carrie was here as well. He had met Hermione's aunt and cousin on his visits to see Hermione when she was at school. He would visit her when she had breaks and was staying with her aunt in New York City.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Mione of course has spoken about the both of you many times." She led the two gentlemen into the large living room where the guests of honor were. Both men were handsome but Emma was attracted to the sandy haired Remus. She remembered what Mione had told her about him and his monthly change. Mione did not tell her he was sexy as hell.

Hermione spotted the newcomers and went over to greet them. She was talking to a young man about sixteen or seventeen.

"Alex it's good to see you again." Harry shook the younger man's hand and introduced him to Ginny, Remus and Sirius. "Alex is quite an athlete, Hermione told me there is a chance you may play football in college."

"That would be American football," Alex explained to the others. Remus and Sirius were not ignorant of Muggle sports; they had frequented several Muggle bars that showed European and American football as well as other sports.

"And while he's doing that he may want to get an education at the same time." The men turned to see the bearer of the voice and once again Sirius turned on the charm. She was absolutely stunning.

Harry was trying to suppress the smirk that was growing on his face as he greeted Carrie and then introduced her to the others. Ginny was whispering something in Hermione's ear and both women giggled.

The rest of the guests arrived and the party was in full swing. Ron was invited but declined the invitation. The other Weasley's did come and soon the men were in the living room and the women were in the dining room. Alex was describing football to the wizards who were not familiar with the game.

"So what colleges are you and Carrie visiting when you go back?" Frank asked his nephew.

"I've been offered scholarships from USC, Notre Dame, Ohio State and Penn State. Those are the ones I'm really interested in."

"How does your mom feel about you going away from home? She'll be alone." Anthony asked.

"Actually she's been thinking about moving." Alex said and then cringed as he realized he really wasn't supposed to say anything yet. "Listen she really doesn't want anyone to know yet, it's just something she's wants to be sure about."

"Doesn't want who to know what?" Oh no thought Alex, she heard.

"Alex said your thinking about moving." Her father gave her a questioning look.

"My son has a big mouth but yes I am, after Alex goes off to college I'll be alone and I'm really tired of not being around family. So I applied for a job with Interpol, I am interviewing again this week."

"To be around family Car you need to be living here." Anthony said.

"Yes."

"You're moving back!" The three Pearson men were excited.

"If I get the job I would probably move by the summer in time for the wedding."

"Interpol? What exactly do you do in the states Carrie?" Kingsley asked curious about the woman's profession.

"I am a profiler. I work with a team of agents profiling terrorists." She answered knowing that Minister Shacklebolt was familiar with her unit.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes Minister I am very well aware of who you are and your position."

He smiled at that and then asked her, "So how is Gary Chandler these days?"

Carrie laughed, "He's fine, and he's still heading the unit."

Carrie knew she would meet the Wizarding worlds Minister because she was aware of Hermione's friendship with the man. He worked for the former Muggle Prime Minister and was familiar with federal agencies around the world. Carrie was aware of the Wizarding world not only because of Hermione but also because her job required it. She was a member of an elite group of profilers who worked with all international organizations and that included the Wizarding world. Voldermort and his followers were considered terrorists; their antics during the war could not be explained to the intelligence community as accidents, contrary to what the old ministry thought all Muggles were not that ignorant of magic as they thought especially Muggles who worked investigating the so called _accidents _that happened at the time. Digital imagery also made it impossible for Voldermort's followers to go unnoticed.

The other people present looked from Kingsley to Carrie and only Remus asked what they all were thinking. "How do you know about Carrie's boss Kingsley?"

Kingsley explained how he had worked with Chandler years ago before the war when he was working for the Prime Minister. Chandler was head profiler and worked with British agents on several cases. There were few Muggles that were given privy information, the heads of state of course were aware of the existence of the magical world, some disagreed with the decree of secrecy and had won the rights to allow their top law enforcement agencies the knowledge that Carrie and Chandler had. Now with a new Minister and a new ideology the Muggle world and the Wizarding world were forming alliances and relationships. The knowledge was still kept relatively quiet from the rest of the populace.

"Does Chandler know you are looking to change jobs?"asked Kingsley.

"Yes he does, he understands I need to be closer to my family. He was disappointed I wouldn't look to work with the FBI office here but there aren't any positions in my field."

"I do know the head of Interpol if you need a recommendation please let me know but I'm sure your record at the FBI as well as a recommendation from Chandler should be enough, your team is well known for its accuracy and success."

"Thank you Minister." Carrie then got up and went to talk to her nieces who were standing on the side listening to the conversation.

Sirius looked at his best friend and said, "I think I'm in love."

"Oh and with whom may I ask? I have to tell you Sirius I think both ladies are beautiful but I rather like Emma."

"The FBI agent Moony who is soon to be an Interpol agent, and a gorgeous one too."

Harry looked at Severus and started to laugh. Both men knew exactly what the two marauders were talking about. You had to be blind not see how Sirius looked at Carrie or at how Remus stole glances of Emma.

"Ten galleons Remus asks Emma out before Sirius asks Carrie." Severus wagered.

"You think Sirius will take his time?"

"No I think Remus really likes Emma. She's approachable and doesn't have a seventeen year old son who is built like Remus in wolf form."

Harry had to agree with Snape, Sirius was known as a Casanova but recently he didn't go out much. Carrie is a beautiful accomplished woman who may or may not be living in the UK within the next few months. She was not the one night stand type of woman. That and Hermione would have Sirius' hide if he used Carrie for his own pleasure.

Midnight approached and since this was also a New Years Eve party Mr. Granger passed around the champagne. As the clock struck twelve and everyone yelled out Happy New Year the couples present kissed. Remus who had been having a conversation with Emma wished her a Happy New Year. He gave her a very chaste kiss on the cheek and then asked, "Are you doing anything Saturday night?"

Emma smiled, that was fast. She liked the werewolf, and yes she knew he was a werewolf. Hermione told her all about her friends and how special Remus was. He was tall and from the looks of him very well built. He was also gorgeous.

"I have no plans yet, why do you ask?"

"I'd like to take you out to dinner to get to know you, but first there is something you should know." He wanted to tell her about his monthly problem, he had a feeling Hermione may have already said something because her parents knew.

"First of all yes I would like to have dinner with you. Are you going to tell me about your furry little problem? Or that you have a son?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, she talked about all of you a great deal Remus. She told me about what happens every month. She also told me it is under control."

"And you still want to go out with me?"

"Yes, I find you interesting. It's not every day a woman is asked out by a wizard who happens to be a werewolf and during his spare time works for the Ministry of Magic as a department head. It beats going out with an accountant or engineer, or heaven forbid an actor."

Remus laughed, "Have many of the actors you worked with asked you out."

"A few, they seem to think they would get a better story line if they are dating the head writer. It becomes rather boring when you spend the entire date talking about the changes I should make in their character. At least the ones I have been out with."

"I don't know how I compare to an actor." Remus stated a little apprehensive.

"Remus you make them look like little boys playing at being men."

Emma gave Remus her address and phone number and the two went over to join the rest of the group. Frank Pearson and his father the estimable Dr. Pearson led everyone in a rendition of Auld Lang Syne and then David Granger put the music back on playing his collection of Sinatra CD's. That seemed to be all that was needed for the Pearson men and David. They entertained everyone as they sang along with Sinatra.

"How much did they have to drink?" Carrie asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure but you know it doesn't take much to get them started."

"Someone should have been paying attention to granddad; you know what champagne does to him." Emma added.

"Let's just hope New York, New York doesn't start playing or they will be kicking up their heels as well." The three women cringed when Anthony added in that reminder.

Severus heard the conversation and asked Hermione if this was something that happened often.

"Only when they are happy and drinking and Sinatra is playing." She laughed.

The song ended and they heard "Start spreading the news" Hermione looked at the others and said "Quick the family room," and led everyone to the basement family room. They were joined by Alex, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ginny. The twins had joined the men in dancing and singing.

Harry was laughing, "They really are having a good time."

"Granddad loves Sinatra and my Uncle Frank and Uncle David love getting him started. They could go on for a while." Alex laughed.

"So Alex are there any girlfriends?" Anthony asked his little cousin who was a few inches taller than him.

"Don't have much time with football and school. Maybe after I graduate and mom buys me that car I want I can have a social life."

"What do you need a car for in New York? And you'll be living on campus so there is plenty of transportation when you're in college." Carrie teased.

"I won't be on campus all the time, can't take a girl out for a date on a bus. Just so you know Severus's car is pretty awesome."

"You're not getting a Porsche Alex."

Everyone laughed and Carrie winked at her son. She was buying him a car when he left for college but it will be a very safe, very sturdy SUV.

They sat around talking and the conversation led to bachelor party plans. Hermione wasn't too worried because Severus had asked Harry to be his best man. She smiled as she thought about all those years ago when they all thought he hated Harry. She knew Harry would not do anything she would disapprove of until she heard Anthony mention Vegas.

"What?"

"Mione this is not a conversation for you to hear. Bachelor party plans are for the men." Anthony told his cousin.

"Oh please give me a break. Vegas? Are you serious? Harry Potter you are the best man don't be influenced by them, especially my wayward cousin."

"Hermione let them plan the bachelor party. Emma you're the maid of honor correct?"

Emma nodded at Carrie and then Carrie said, "Lets plan the bachelorette party , they can go to Vegas and we can go somewhere too. I could use a long weekend in the Caribbean sun or you could all come to New York and we could go paint the town as they say."

"But they have strippers in Vegas and other things." Hermione protested.

"And we have male revues in New York City." Carrie answered waiting for the response from the men.

"Male strippers, oh no. Ginny I don't think you would like that too much." Harry looked worried.

"Why not? If I knew about this I would have asked for my bachelorette party to be there. You had strippers at your party." She glared at Sirius who was the mastermind behind Harry's party.

"But male strippers are disgusting, really who wants to watch a bunch of men walking around half naked gyrating." Anthony said to his aunt and cousins.

Severus laughed when the women in the room all raised their hands. He had no problem with Hermione having a bachelorette party in New York and well if they were going to have strippers at his party it was only fair that she had strippers at hers. He was confident in their relationship. He knew she trusted him; it was Sirius she didn't trust.

"I agree with Anthony, male strippers are disgusting and most of them are gay anyway." Sirius added to the discussion.

"A rumor made by a man to stop women from going to the shows. Not all of them are gay. Some of them are working their way through college like so many of the female strippers claim to be doing." Carrie responded to Sirius. She looked at the man who Hermione called one of the most handsome men she knew and had to agree with her niece. He was gorgeous and sexy and that was dangerous.

"Hermione if you want your bachelorette party to include male strippers than its fine with me. As long as you realize I may be in Vegas or somewhere else with these degenerates." Severus said and Remus laughed at Sirius and Anthony's expressions.

"I don't know if I like the idea of my aunt, sister and cousin going to see male strippers."

"Anthony that would only be part of the trip. If we go to New York there are so many other things to do. The city is a great place to go clubbing." Emma joined in the conversation.

Alex was laughing at the conversation. He knew his mother had been to a male revue last year for a co-workers bachelorette and he was pretty sure she was not impressed.

"Alex are you ok with your mother going to these places?" Anthony asked looking for another ally.

"She's my mom, she is an adult. She can do whatever she wants. It's just too bad I can't join you in Vegas , age limit in the states is 21"

Thank God thought Carrie. "Well we have time to plan Hermione's bachelorette party. Emma will keep me informed after we return to the states."

"You know Aunt Carrie you may want to set a better example for your nieces. It isn't normal for a lady to want to go to those places."

Carrie looked at her nephew and Alex knew that look. He was in for it now. Did he forget she carried a gun?

"At my age? I'm 36! When did you become such a sexist? It's ok for men to watch strippers and do whatever else that goes on at those places but the minute a woman wants to visit a similar place you're all outraged. This is the 21st century my dear Anthony and that attitude will not help you get a wife. Your father was nothing like this when he was younger; he was a hippy for God's sake!"

Sirius couldn't help but stare at an angry Carrie; she was breathtaking when she was angry.

"Uncle Frank a hippy?" Alex was astonished. His conservative uncle, the engineer a hippy.

"He spent a summer at Haight Ashbury right after high school and was and is a big Grateful Dead fan." Carrie explained to her astonished son and Hermione.

"Wait, Uncle Frank, the man upstairs dancing to Sinatra. The Civil engineer was a hippy? Oh my God did he smoke pot too?" Hermione was stunned.

Emma laughed, "I asked him that same question once and he looked at me and said, 'Emma I was in San Francisco for three months, it was 1967 and the summer of love what do you think?' Believe me I was stunned."

"Why are you all surprised? He grew up in the sixties; they experimented a lot back then. The music, the culture it was a great time to be a teenager. I was a teenager in the seventies and we had disco, need I say more." Remus added to the conversation.

"I had 80's hair bands to deal with. Cinderella, Poison, Twisted Sister." Carrie complained.

"Not everything in the eighties were bad, there was U2, Ozzy Osborne, Iron Maiden, Metallica among others." Severus added.

"Why am I not surprised you were into metal." Harry laughed and Severus smirked.

"Didn't Madonna and Michael Jackson break out in the eighties too? It doesn't sound like a bad decade for music to me." Hermione added.

"Now the nineties are a different era all together. We had just about everything, Grunge, Rap, Hip Hop and Metal. Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Van Halen and Hermione's favorite Aerosmith made a great comeback." Harry was grinning at his friend.

"Thanks Harry."

"Why Aerosmith?" asked Alex, "I mean I know they are a great band but, Mione why are you blushing."

"Nothing."

"She was in love with Joe Perry the lead guitarist." Ginny chimed in.

"So much so that in the summer before sixth year she…."

"Harry everyone does not need to know about…"

"Why not love? What did you do?" Severus asked intrigued.

Carrie was laughing, "I do remember hearing about that little stunt," she winked at Emma and Anthony. "Hermione wanted to see Aerosmith so much that summer when they were in London that she snuck out of the house and went to the concert with some of her friends from here."

Hermione sat with her head in her hands groaning.

Anthony took up the story, "My aunt and uncle did not want her to go because they felt she was too young for a rock concert. When they went to say good night to her they found that she was not there and waited up for her to get home."

"Needless to say I was in the shock of my life when I climbed into my bedroom window and found my father sitting in my chair reading. I was grounded for a month, that's why I missed Harry's sixteenth birthday." Hermione looked up blushing even more.

Severus was laughing, "My little rebel. Well, was it worth it?"

She smiled and said, "Absolutely

Soon after that the night ended and everyone headed to their respective homes. It was after two in the morning when Severus and Hermione arrived home and were cuddled in bed. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard him chuckle. It was a sound she loved but she wondered what he found amusing.

"What is so funny?"

"The idea of you sneaking out to see a concert by climbing out of the window."

"Actually it was the most normal thing I did as a teenager. Sneaking out to see a concert was tame compared to battling Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries."

He pulled her closer to him remembering the fear he had felt when he found out what his students went off to do. "I guess when you put it that way sneaking off to a concert isn't a big deal. I would have loved to see you climbing down a trellis however."

"And why is that?"

"Hermione my love, I adore you but you are not the most graceful of witches."

"Humph" Was all Severus heard before the love of his life turned away from him to give him the cold shoulder. He was still laughing when he pulled her body close to his and nuzzled her neck, try as she might Hermione could not ignore the desire she felt for him. When he nipped her ear she shivered. When his hand traveled down her stomach to the band of her pajama pants she moaned. And when his hand found its way into her pants and cupped her sex she turned around and straddled him. It was a while before either of them would fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius had invited the same group to Sunday brunch knowing that Hermione's aunt would be leaving for home in a week and they won't see her until the wedding. Hermione had a feeling the invitation was given so Sirius and Remus could see Carrie and Emma again. She didn't know Remus and Emma had a date Saturday night.

Remus had picked up Emma at seven Saturday night. He had never taken a Muggle woman on a date before. He asked Harry to recommend a nice restaurant in Muggle London and had made reservations for eight. He was glad he had learned to drive and was able to pick her up the Muggle way. If things worked out he would eventually introduce her to the beauty of apparition and floo travel.

Like Severus and Harry, Remus loved cars. He did not have a Porsche but he did have a very nice silver BMW. He loved the luxury of it and for the first time in his life he was financially stable. So much had changed since the war and even though there still was prejudice against werewolves he was able to work at the ministry heading the department for the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures.

When Emma answered her door Remus was stunned silent. She had a red dress on that clung to her very sexy figure. The dress ended right above her knees and he had to admire her legs. He had the sudden urge to howl but contained himself to say a simple hello.

"Well if you don't look like the big bad wolf right now." She said grinning.

"It would be fitting since you look like little red." And then he added, "You look lovely Emma."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Remus, and you look very handsome."

They went to a small intimate restaurant that served Italian food. The wine they ordered was wonderful and they talked about each other's families. Remus told her about Teddy and she asked him if it was hard being a single father.

"I guess it's as hard as it is for a single mother. I'm lucky to have such good friends who help me out and my former mother in law helps with the babysitting. Teddy's mother doesn't see him as much as she should and that bothers me."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your marriage?" She knew Tonks had cheated on Remus but she did not know why.

Remus had never really told anyone other than Sirius what really had happened. They all knew Tonks cheated on him but they didn't know the extent of it. "My ex-wife had an affair while we were married, after Teddy was born. I found out that she had a lover before Teddy was conceived as well."

"I'm sorry Remus if you don't want to talk about this its fine."

"No it's ok, I think I need to tell you since I really like you and would like to take this beyond one date." He smiled, "Tonks had an affair with a woman not too long after we were married. She had pursued me for a year before I gave in. I just wanted to belong to someone and that was right after Sirius fell through that veil. I had lost my best friend and Tonks was there to help me heal." He very quietly cast a silencing charm around them, "She said she could handle the monthly change but she really couldn't. Sweet Remus became much more aggressive the week before the full moon and Tonks liked being the aggressor. I didn't find out about the affair until after Teddy was about a year old. She was having another affair with another woman. We divorced two years ago."

"Did you know she liked woman when you married her?"

"No, I had no idea. I did know she liked to dominate in the, well you know." He said while blushing which Emma found endearing.

"The funny thing is that I had never planned on marrying because of my problem, there was a lot of prejudice in our world against those of my kind. It was hard for me to keep a steady job and have an income so I was afraid I wouldn't be able to support a family. Of course things are changed now since the war and I find myself looking for that kind of a relationship." He paused, "Now enough about my failed marriage, what about you? You're a beautiful, intelligent woman; it's hard to believe no one has claimed you."

"Claimed me? Careful there Lupin, Carrie isn't the only feminist in the family." She laughed.

"You know what I meant." He teased.

"As a matter of fact I do. I was engaged for a year after I graduated from university. He cheated, I didn't forgive him. Since then I have put everything into my work. Maybe you haven't noticed but my family is full of over achievers."

He laughed, "Oh I noticed did you forget I taught Hermione? She defines the term over achiever and she is marrying the consummate over achiever."

"Is Severus as great a wizard as Hermione says?" Emma asked him. She genuinely like Severus and was thrilled for her cousin but she was curious about the former dark wizard.

"Emma how much do you know about Severus?"

"I know he was a spy and was important in the outcome of the war."

"He was essential to the outcome of the war. Severus was a Death Eater when he was young, I won't get into his reasons for joining them but needless to say he was driven to it by many forces. It wasn't long before he realized his mistake and became a spy. After Voldermort disappeared he became the youngest Professor at Hogwarts. When Voldermort returned Albus Dumbledore asked him to join the Death Eaters again and become a spy. He was beaten and tortured at those meetings because that is what Voldermort did. He was asked by Albus to do something no other man in the order would have had the guts to do. Take his life before he would succumb to a dark curse. Dumbledore was dying and wanted Severus to solidify his standing with Voldermort by killing the one wizard he feared. He became our enemy that last year because we had no idea what Albus had asked of him. The Death Eaters took over the ministry and Severus became Headmaster. He is the only reason those children were kept alive in that school. He was able to deliver a sword to Harry while he was on the run. Voldermort tried to kill him but Severus had anticipated it and was able to foil his plan. The only reason why I am alive today is because Severus was able to join the fight and deflected a curse that would have taken my life. He is physically more fit then most men half his age. He is probably the foremost Potions Master in the Wizarding world and I will go out on a limb and say he is the most powerful wizard in our world right now."

Emma was speechless. Her little cousin was marrying a very powerful man. "You seem to have a lot of respect for Severus."

"I do, I won't lie and say it was always that way. My friends did not like Severus because of his fascination in the dark arts. They were not very nice to him when we were in school and the animosity lasted a long time. We have all come a long way since then. Severus is one of the bravest men I know and you can rest assured Hermione will be well taken care of."

Emma smiled at the werewolf. He had lifted the silencing charm when he saw the waiter appear with their dinner. The conversation turned to work and she told him about her latest project. She had decided to write a book. She had a few stories in mind and had started writing some brief outlines.

"What type of book are you writing? Is it fiction or non-fiction?"

"Actually I am writing a romance." She responded to his question knowing as a man he would cringe.

"I really would love to read your book when it's done but will it be sappy? I can't do sappy." He

"Actually I would like to incorporate some humor and mystery into the book. And no my heroes will not be running towards each other on a beach professing there undying love."

Remus gave her an over exaggerated look of relief. God she thought, he is adorable. His ex-wife must be out of her mind. Emma had no doubt a dominating Remus was a thing to behold. She hoped there was a second date because she really liked this man. Man that was the difference between him and the men she had dated. He was all man, every six foot inch of him. There was nothing pretty about him, he was handsome yes but unlike other men she knew Remus looked like a man who would have no problem tackling any physical job. Add to that the fact that he was an intellectual and the attraction was overwhelming.

Remus liked her, he liked her a lot. He definitely wanted to ask her out again. He knew he wondered if she would be coming to Sunday brunch tomorrow. He knew Sirius had invited Hermione's family.

"Are you coming to brunch tomorrow? I know Sirius invited everyone."

"Yes, I am coming with Carrie and Alex. My brother is going on a business trip and the elder family members are going to spend a quiet Sunday at my parent's house. I believe they did a little too much partying the other night."

Remus laughed, "They seemed to enjoy themselves the other night. I still can't get over the conversation we all had about the bachelor party."

"Anthony still can't believe Carrie suggested a male revue. He should know better than to start her off on woman and double standards. He forgets she carries a gun."

"Hermione knows about the bachelor party Sirius threw for Harry and about the entertainment. She trusts Harry to be considerate to her feelings but she doesn't trust Sirius. She adores him but knows he likes to get carried away. She has nothing to worry about; Severus is completely devoted to her."

Remus couldn't help but laugh, "I still can't believe little Miss Hermione Granger snuck out of her house to go to a rock concert."

They both laughed at that. Soon they were finished with dessert and Remus paid the bill. On the drive back to Emma's Remus asked her if she would like to go to a movie the following weekend. He really liked Muggle movies; actually there were many things in the Muggle world Remus liked.

"I would love that, do you have any idea what you would like to see?"

"I'll see anything but a sappy romance." She laughed at that and promised no romances.

After he parked the car he walked her up to her apartment. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her goodnight, he wanted to but he wasn't sure how she would respond. She seemed to know he was debating it and reached up to kiss him after thanking him for a wonderful dinner and conversation. That was all the invitation Remus needed and he pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and they were both lost in the sensation.

The kiss lasted a while before he pulled away when he felt himself getting aroused. "As much as I would like to continue this I better get out of here before I really make a fool of myself. I'll see you tomorrow then." He gave her one more kiss before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

The first Sunday of the New Year started out bright and sunny. Severus loved the way Hermione woke him that morning. They were almost late meeting Carrie, Alex and Emma because Severus continued what Hermione started in the shower. When they picked up the others at Hermione's parent's home Emma and Carrie shared a knowing look and grinned at Hermione.

They were taking them to Grimmauld Place by a port key Severus was able to get at the ministry the day before. It paid to be able to call the minister friend. Alex thought that travelling by port key was awesome. His mother and Emma weren't that enthusiastic about it.

ermHermone

HHhhhHermione was curious to see how Emma and Remus reacted to each other. Ginny had called her yesterday and told her that Remus had asked Harry to recommend a restaurant in Muggle London for him and Emma. She was thrilled not only because Remus hadn't dated since the divorce but also for Emma. Remus Lupin was a good man and would treat Emma with the respect she deserved. When they arrived at the house Kreacher opened the door and Hermione quickly explained what house elves were.

Kreacher led them to the kitchen where the members of the household were gathered. Ginny and Harry still lived there while their house was being built, Harry was having it built the Muggle way because he felt that was the better way to build. So seated around the larger kitchen table were Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ginny.

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Mum and dad aren't coming today, Ron is going over there, he said he had something important to tell them. Fred and George were coming but they had an emergency at the shop. Something about a box of experimental dung bombs exploding." Ginny explained to the others.

"And Teddy is with his grandmother today."

"So it's a nice small group. Hey Alex I hooked up a television and cable in the sitting room. We were never able to use electronics around magic before but some brilliant Ravenclaws we went to school with found a way to get magic and electronics to tolerate each other. Anyway with a little bit of magic we get the American football games. There's a game coming on around six, the Cowboys and the Giants. Are you interested?" Harry knew Alex would jump at the chance to watch the game, he knew he was a Giants fan.

"Harry you really are a hero. Yeah I'd love to; mom is it ok if we stay late." Harry took Alex to the sitting room to show him the television and they found the NFL channel, there was a film of a Giants game from last year, of course the opponent was the Cowboys. The rest of the men followed thinking they could learn more about football watching it with someone who knows the game well.

The women laughed as they watched the men leave the room. Hermione couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

"Well Miss Emma I hear you went out to dinner last night with a very sexy werewolf. Care to share?"

"And what my dear Mione would I be sharing?"

"Come on Emma we want to know. Did you have a good time?" Asked Carrie.

"Did he kiss you?" queried Hermione.

"Did you kiss him?" Ginny joined in.

"Inquiring minds want to know." Joked Carrie.

"Well, dinner was wonderful, we talked for hours. He kissed me, then I kissed him, and we're going to the movies Friday night."

Hermione grinned and looked at Ginny. They were both happy that Remus was dating again and Hermione was even happier it was Emma.

The women were engaging in idle conversation when Kreacher and Winky came in to take over the kitchen to prepare brunch. They shooed the ladies out and they went to join the men in the sitting room. The game had started and Alex was explaining a blitz to them.

Their attention was brought back to the game when Tiki Barber took the ball into the end zone for a touchdown. Alex looked at his mother grinning.

"Wow those uniforms are tight!" Ginny commented on the players uniforms.

"You should see the …"

"Shhh Alex don't, she'll put a hex on the television." Harry warned the younger man.

"What is he talking about?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips.

Carrie laughed because she realized what Alex was going to say. She watched Ginny's face as images of the famous Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders came on the screen.

"Who are they?" The irate redhead asked.

"Those are called Cheerleaders. Some football teams have them; they are there to get the crowd cheering for their team." Carrie explained.

"Now those are uniforms." Sirius commented and ignored the nasty look Ginny gave him.

Hermione looked at the scantily clad women on the screen and then at Severus. He was grinning and she wondered what thoughts were going through his mind. She heard his voice in her head.

_Picturing you in one of those uniforms love._

She looked at him and he winked at her. God she loved that man.

"Severus I just had a great idea for your bachelor party! Harry we need to have a chat." Hermione was now giving Sirius the same nasty look Ginny gave him.

"Sirius Black mind your own business and let Harry plan the party."

"Mione, Mione, Mione, Harry has never planned such an event. He needs a little help." Sirius tried to give her one of his signature melt your heart smiles but it didn't work on Hermione. She looked at Severus who was trying not to laugh.

"I think the Boy Who Conquered can handle planning a bachelor party." She argued.

"Especially since he is not a degenerate like you Sirius Black! You probably want to hire those, those cheerleaders to entertain at the party." Ginny added.

"Ladies it's a rite of passage. You should have seen James's party. Nothing we did at Harry's party could compare. Isn't that right Remus? Remus?" He looked for his friend but he seemed to have disappeared. As a matter of fact so did Emma.

"Where did they go?" Sirius wondered.

Two rooms over in the library Remus and Emma were locked in each other's arms. They were kissing passionately. Remus maneuvered so that Emma had her back to the door. They snuck away as soon as the argument started. He had his hands pressed against the wall and she had hers around his neck. His body was brushing against hers and she felt herself getting aroused.

Pulling away Remus said, "I wanted to do that the minute you walked into the kitchen."

"Did you get interrogated like I did?"

"Harry respects people's privacy; Sirius on the other hand can't help but nag. He followed me around all morning wanting to know where we went, what we did, and did I have the nerve to kiss you."

"I was interviewed in the kitchen, same thing really, they wanted to know if we kissed. I was tempted to make up a story about unbridled passion but thought better of it."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to share my fantasies with anyone."

"Care to share those fantasies with me."

"Maybe Friday night, right now I think we better get back and see if Hermione hurt Sirius." She pulled him out of the library back to the sitting room.

The argument was still going on but this time it was Sirius who was outraged. When he saw Remus and Emma walk back in he glared at his friend.

"Where were you? I could use your support here."

"About what?" Remus asked.

"Ginny and Carrie just had an epiphany! They want to have Hermione's bachelorette party in Vegas just like Anthony suggested for Severus's party. And do you know why? The Thunder from Down Under!" Sirius was outraged and Harry wasn't too pleased with the idea.

"What is the Thunder from Down under?" Remus asked even though he had a good guess.

"All male revue!" Sirius answered.

Severus Snape could not help it, he was hysterical. Sirius and Harry were absolutely incensed. The party was for Hermione, his fiancé and he was not concerned.

"We were also talking about getting spa treatments and pampering ourselves the weekend before the wedding. I don't see what the problem is." Carrie looked at Sirius, Alex noticed she was in battle mode.

"That is where and when we were going to go!" Sirius stood facing Carrie.

"You were planning to go see The Thunder from Down Under?"

"Very funny Carrie. No we were thinking of going to Vegas."

"Vegas is a big place Sirius, I'm sure we could avoid each other." Neither noticed the others in the room leave; Kreacher had popped in summoning them for brunch. Carrie and Sirius were so embroiled in their debate that he barely registered the summons.

"Why is it that you woman have to see male strippers?" he asked lowering his voice.

"It's the 21st Century Sirius we can do as we please."

"So watching men strut around practically naked pleases you?"

"Watching woman do the same pleases you?"

"It's easy on the eyes."

"Same here."

They were inches apart from each other and she couldn't help but notice the man's eyes. They were grey with a hint of blue. God he was a handsome man.

"God you're even more beautiful when you're angry." He said moving closer.

"And you Sirius Black are too handsome for your own good."

"I find myself wanting to kiss you but I don't think it's the right time." He looked at her lips hungrily.

"And when will be the right time?"

"When you land that job with Interpol and move to London. Then my dear Carrie I will take you out on a date and wine and dine you. And when I'm done with you all thoughts of male revues will leave that pretty mind of yours."

"Well Mr. Black, after wining and dining me all thoughts of strippers in general would leave that devious mind of yours." She countered.

He looked at her in the eyes. "Do you really think Mione would enjoy a male revue?"

"Will Severus?" He shook his head. He knew Snape loved woman but he only had eyes for Hermione. The party would really be for the other men.

"Suddenly I find myself hungry. Shall we join the rest for brunch?" He offered her his arm.

"Yes Mr. Black I think we shall."


	5. Chapter 5

All talk of bachelor parties and strippers were put behind them. Severus asked Carrie about her upcoming interview. It was tomorrow and Carrie was getting anxious.

"I'm actually very nervous, I haven't interviewed for a job in years. I can barely remember my first interview with the NYPD."

"Have you always been a profiler?" Remus asked.

Carrie nodded, "Yes, I started profiling serial killers. It was a very intense job for a young 24 year old woman. What amazes me is how many there are really out there compared to what is reported."

"What made you join the FBI?"

"I majored in Criminal Justice and Psychology in college. I then worked as a Psychologist in the NYPD. It was there that I first worked with the FBI. It was a case involving a copy cat of the Zodiac Killer. I was astounded by the way they worked. It was fascinating so I applied to go to the FBI academy. I was fortunate my parents were living in the States at the time and dad taught in Virginia. We didn't live in New York back then. Anyway with my psychology background I became a profiler and worked mainly on cases involving serial killers. A few years ago after the attacks on our military in the Middle East I was asked to work profiling terrorists. Contrary to what people may think we did not drop the ball on 9/11. The warnings were there, the top brass chose to disregard them. We knew there would be some type of attack on American soil but unfortunately we didn't know when or how."

"It's amazing how the Muggle and Wizarding governments are similar when it comes to warnings they don't particularly want to hear. Dumbledore was warning the Ministry for a while about Voldemort and they wouldn't believe him or me. Things may have played out differently had they heeded his warnings." Harry explained how he witnessed the resurrection of Voldemort.

"In my world Voldemort is the equivalent to Bin Laden and his death eaters are terrorists." She looked at Severus, "Sorry Severus, you are not included in that estimation. I can understand how difficult that may have been. I have friends who had to go under deep cover for years to infiltrate cells and I know what it did to them emotionally."

Severus nodded and smiled at Carrie. It had been difficult to watch and try to avoid participating in those dark revels. He had to creatively find excuses why he couldn't share in the debauchery; most times claiming he was impotent or disgusted by the thought of copulating with a Muggle. When the dark lord offered Bellatrix to Severus he nearly lost his lunch. That's when the impotence story came in to play. As far as coping with what he had seen and couldn't stop, Ogden's Best helped as well as long talks with Albus. Albus was Severus's personal therapist.

Brunch was over and they decided to bring their dessert into the library. Alex, Harry and Severus went into the sitting room to catch the rest of the game. They joined everyone a half hour later with a smiling Alex.

"I take it the Giants won the game." Carrie said looking at her son's happy face.

"Sure did." He then looked around the library; he was astounded by the sheer size of the room. He asked Sirius if could browse the texts and was granted permission. The dark texts that were dangerous were removed and stored somewhere else.

The women started talking about wedding dresses and were engrossed in that discussion. Ginny had the bridal magazines out, Muggle and Wizard alike. The ladies were commenting on the different types of designs and what would be perfect for Hermione. She had asked Emma to be her Maid of Honor. She also asked Ginny and Carrie to be in the wedding. Severus had asked Remus and Sirius to be groomsmen.

"Severus don't you think we should start looking at robes for you. Or are we going Muggle and wearing tuxedos. Personally I think black is a good color for your skin tone but maybe we should go for something different." Sirius was trying to imitate the ladies.

Severus laughed until he saw Hermione glare at Sirius. "I was told tuxedos. Someone likes the way I look in black tie."

"Hmmm so we are going Muggle. I happen to like some of those Muggle dresses woman wear."

Carrie looked at Sirius, "What do you like about Muggle dresses?"

"How well they fit." He said not hiding his perusal of her figure which was displayed in a pair of jeans and long sleeved fitted white blouse.

"Wizarding robes can be fitted but I agree with Sirius, I appreciate Muggle attire on Hermione." Severus added to the discussion.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the magazines.

"I have to say a woman in jeans and a fitted sweater is much more pleasing to the eye than robes." Remus said as he gave Emma an appraising look.

Not to be left out Harry said, "That's why I like the summer so much, shorts! I love my Ginny in shorts." That earned him a smile and a wink from his Ginny.

Alex couldn't stop laughing, "Too bad they don't have American football in the colleges here, I think I could learn a lot from you four."

Carrie looked at her son, "And thank God for that! I don't want to know what those four could teach you about woman."

"Alex my boy, I'm sure we could correspond somehow, I can get one of those Muggle cell phones. Any questions you have about woman please feel free to ask. We can't have you go off to college unarmed." Sirius gave him a wink and Carrie groaned.

The women decided that since Carrie and Alex were heading home on Wednesday that Tuesday would be a good day to go to some bridal shops and try on dresses. Hermione had the week off and Emma and Ginny decided to take the day off. Alex was missing a few days of school and did have some work to catch up on but got excited when Harry asked him if he wanted to go to a Quidditch match that afternoon. Sirius had a private box and England was playing Bulgaria. He asked his mom if it was ok and she said yes.

"I wonder if your old flame will be playing Hermione." Sirius asked with a wicked grin.

"He was not an old flame; I went out with him briefly when I was fifteen. Believe me it was not memorable."

"Viktor Krum is a professional Quidditch player. He was playing professionally when we were in fourth year at Hogwarts and he had fallen for Hermione. They attended the Yule Ball together." Harry explained.

"Is he handsome?" asked Emma.

Severus snorted and Sirius and Remus laughed.

"If you like the dark brooding type." Ginny answered grinning.

Everyone laughed at Severus Snapes grunt and then Hermione said, "He was handsome but we ended up friends. I needed someone a little more academic."

Sunday brunch became Sunday light snack around three and then eventually Kreacher and Winky were preparing dinner. While the ladies were planning their day out on Tuesday Severus and Harry were playing wizard chess. Alex was watching with Remus and Sirius stating that if his grandfather's chess pieces did that he would have taken more interest in the game. They heard the floo activate and Sirius went to see who was coming in.

He walked back into the room followed by Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy ran into his father's arm crying.

"What's the matter cub? I thought you were staying with grandma tonight?"

"Remus I'm so sorry, I know he was going to stay but he got upset when Nymphadora came to visit with her friend and then left after only a brief visit. They had plans this evening." Andromeda tried to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"It's ok Andromeda, Teddy its fine daddy's here. Come on and meet some new friends of mine." He introduced Emma, Carrie and Alex to Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy being raised almost solely by Remus had his father's manners, even at six.

"Andy would you like to stay for dinner?" Sirius asked his cousin.

"No thank you Sirius. It's been a long day already. I'm going home to soak in a hot bath and enjoy a glass of wine." He walked her back to the floo and returned to find Teddy sitting next to Alex watching his father playing chess against Severus. The lie football game was starting so the men went into the sitting room to watch the start of the game. Sirius saw this as an opportunity for some alone time with Carrie who was thumbing through one of his books.

"Find anything interesting?" He said in her ear.

She felt his breath on her neck and her body tingled. God it had been too long since a man made her feel this way. Sirius Black was probably the sexiest man she had ever set eyes on. Thinking about what he said about taking her on a date Carrie wanted to land that job even more.

"These books are quite interesting. You mentioned some were dangerous, why?"

"They contain very dark magic. I would have destroyed them but our resident academics nearly took my head off. I had them moved into a separate part of the library that can only be accessed with a password."

She turned to look at him. "Would you really have destroyed them?"

"No, as much as I hate the dark arts I know those books are valuable and can help in the fight against dark magic. Besides I'm too afraid of what Remus or Severus would do to me if I did. And I am absolutely terrified of Hermione."

Carrie laughed at that, she knew of her niece's love of books. It was a family trait.

"You love them very much don't you?"

"Remus has been one of my best friends since I was a kid. He and Harry's father were more brothers to me than my own. I can't say the same thing about Severus. We were enemies for a long time. Looking back I see that a lot of that was my fault as much as Severus's. We were kids and some of us never grew up. I was convinced he worshipped the dark arts. He was interested in it like my own family was. I didn't know about his childhood or his friendship with Lily. We were not very nice to him in school. Later on when I found out he was spying I didn't want to believe I was wrong about him. Now I know what he sacrificed all those years he was a spy. He is probably the bravest man I ever met.

Harry is my godson and I would lay down my life for him. Hermione helped save my life years ago, she has stood by Harry more than anyone, even more than Ginny. They are all my family."

Just at that moment Kreacher announced dinner and the others went into the dining room. Sirius held Carrie back.

"I meant what I said Carrie. When you get that job and move back I'm taking you out on a date."

"Are you going to wine and dine me Sirius?"

"And make you forget all about male revues remember." Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her fully on the lips in a short but sensual kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

That following Tuesday the ladies set out for a day in Muggle London shopping and lunching.  
They were of course joined by Hermione's mother. They went to boutiques and department stores looking for the perfect gown for Hermione. She wasn't sure what type of dress she wanted, she decided to keep an open mind and try on whatever struck her fancy. She tried on gown after gown and found a few she really liked but nothing made her cry out "this is the one". She avoided ruffles and organza and tried on satin dresses, chiffon dresses, and taffeta, beaded, not beaded, strapless, spaghetti straps, sleeveless and with sleeves. The whole time the girls were looking for dresses for the brides maids.

By lunchtime Hermione was exhausted. Her mother took everyone out to lunch and they came up with a plan of attack for the rest of the afternoon. Ginny was stunned that they only covered a small portion of the bridal shops in London.

It was at the first shop after lunch that Hermione knew the dress she tried on was the one. It wasn't that it fit her figure perfectly, nor the beautiful train that fanned out behind her, or the lovely beading, it was the tears that came down her mother's face that told her this was the dress. It was a strapless ball gown made of sparkling tulle with a split front skirt. It had beaded embroidery throughout the dress and a cathedral train. The dress was stunning.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Emma said looking at her little cousin with tears in her eyes.

"He can't keep his eyes off of her now," Laughed Carrie linking her arm through her sisters.

Mrs. Granger told the sales person they would indeed like to order the dress and they set up appointments for fittings. Hermione then set to the task of helping the girls look for their dresses.

Hermione chose midnight blue for her bridal party, she wanted to stay away from the garish colors you find most bridesmaids dresses in. As far as the style she wanted the ladies to wear what suited their figures. All three women decided on strapless dresses to compliment Hermione's dress.

Emma found a chiffon strapless with a ruched bodice. Ginny chose the same type of material but with a beaded bodice and ruched waist. Finally Carrie tried on a chiffon strapless sheath with a sweatheart neckline and beaded band on the waist. It was rather form fitting and she was going to find something else when she heard the four other females protest.

"Are you kidding that dress is gorgeous on you." Ginny said.

"It shows every curve!"Emma added.

"And I know one marauder who will be very pleased at the sight." Hermione smirked.

Carrie rolled her eyes and took another look at her image in the mirror. Not bad _for thirty something _she thought.

"Ok fine I'll take it." She said and then coerced her sister into trying on mother of the bride dresses.

Mrs. Granger who was still young at forty five tried on some of the mother of the bride dresses the shop offered. They were entirely too matronly for her taste. Hermione and Carrie both spotted the same dress and brought it over to her. It was chocolate colored taffeta and had a lace bodice and lace bolero jacket. It was the perfect dress for her.

"Dad will go crazy when he sees you in that number." Everyone laughed and left the proprietor of the shop very happy.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when they parted and Hermione gave her mother a kiss goodbye before she drove off. Emma and Carrie were staying with Hermione at her apartment until the men returned from the Quidditch match. After that Hermione and Severus would then drive them to her grandparents where they will have dinner. Carrie and Alex's flight home is at one the next day. Mrs. Granger had also invited Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ginny. They would be apparating to the back of the Grangers house at seven that night then Dr. Granger will drive them to his in-laws, his wife will already be there.

Meanwhile south of London in a place most Muggles couldn't see Alex watched his first Quidditch match. It was a very exciting game. The seeker, Hermione's ex boyfriend Viktor Krum was very good on a broom. Alex had to laugh every time he came near their box, Severus would sneer at him. Sirius told him that Harry was seeker on his house Quidditch team, and was good enough to play at the professional level. Harry told Alex that Sirius was delusional and though he loved playing Quidditch he enjoyed being an Auror more.

England was down by twenty points and it looked like Krum was chasing the snitch. England's seeker spotted Krum and was hot on his heels. Everyone's attention was on the two seekers as they chased after the elusive snitch. England's seeker a former Ravenclaw seeker who left Hogwarts two years before Harry attended caught up to Krum and at the last minute spotted the snitch right above the Bulgarians head. With reflexes that one could only be born with, he caught the snitch ending the game.

The game ended and the home crowd went wild. Viktor Krum shook the hand of the other seeker and went to say hello to Harry. Severus ignored the seeker and was in a conversation with England's keeper, Oliver Wood. Wood was congratulating Severus on his engagement to Hermione. It was after five when they exited the stadium and made their way to Grimmauld Place where they shared a victory drink, Sirius promising Alex that in the Wizarding world he was of legal age and could take a shot of fire whiskey. Just to make sure he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Agent Carolyn Morgan he did a cleansing charm on Alex's breath. After that one drink Severus took Alex by the arm and apparated them to his apartment. There they met the ladies and drove to Hermione's grandparents home.

Dr. and Mrs. Pearson had a large home and were very happy to have everyone over for dinner. Mrs. Pearson was a very accomplished cook and prepared a meal to rival anything Molly Weasley made. The conversation was light, Emma's parents had joined them and it was a nice gathering.

"So Alex how did you like the game today?" Hermione asked her cousin.

"It was interesting, your old flame is pretty good on a broom." He watched for a reaction from Severus who didn't disappoint. He sneered only the way Snape could sneer.

"Do you all fly on brooms?" asked Emma, curious to know if Remus had a broom and if he would take her for a ride.

"All of us except Hermione, and well Severus can sometimes." Remus answered his face not giving anything away about Snapes special talent.

"Why not Hermione?" Alex asked.

"I hate flying; it scares me whether on a broom, hippogriff or thestral." She made a face.

"And why do you fly sometimes Severus?" Dr. Pearson asked this question.

"I fly often sir, just not always with a broom," Said with a quick glance at Hermione.

"Then how?" asked Alex.

"He just flies Alex. No broom. He can physically fly." Harry answered him.

"Like Superman? Fly as if soar up in the clouds? Now that's wicked." Everyone laughed.

By the time dessert was served Carrie had announced to everyone that she received a phone call while she was at Hermione's and had indeed got the job with Interpol. She would be starting in the job in June, arriving in England on Friday June 7th the day after Alex's graduation. She was congratulated and no one looked happier to hear the news than Sirius Black who started planning his date and subsequent seduction of one Carolyn Morgan.

"Carrie, do you want us to start looking for an apartment for you while you're in the states? Of course this is your home but the commute to London is long, nearly an hour as you could see today."

"Thank you dad it would be wonderful if you could find us a place. You know what I like and you could e-mail pictures."

"Well if you don't find a place you are welcome to stay with us for the time being." Severus offered.

"Absolutely not! You will be newlyweds and should be alone during that time. Thank you anyway Severus." She smiled at the man who will marry her niece.

"Well I'm not a newlywed, and since I have a home that has more rooms than I could fill you are m ore than welcome to stay with us." Sirius offered with a mischievous grin.

"I'll keep that in mind Sirius. Thank you."

The night was ending all too quickly and the time came for the guests to say goodbye. Hermione hugged her aunt and cousin. Remus said his goodbyes and see you in the summers along with Harry and Ginny. Sirius shook Alex's hand and wished him luck on his college quest. He then gave Carrie a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "You arrive June 7th, we dine together June 8th , dress formally."


	7. Chapter 7

That following Friday found Remus outside Emma's door once again. Sirius, Harry and Ginny were babysitting Teddy. This time he was dressed a little more casually with a pair of slacks, long sleeve button down shirt and leather jacket. Emma was also dressed casually in black pants and a cream colored wrap around sweater. They were off to an early movie and then dinner.

They went to see the second Lord of The Rings movie. Both of them had read the books and had seen the first film. Of course Emma was a fan of Aragorn's, actually Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn. Remus didn't comment that he found Liv Tyler to be rather beautiful. The movie was three hours long so Remus had planned for a late dinner. They went to a small café near the theatre and ended up closing the place. When Remus took Emma home that night he didn't want the night to end. He hoped she would invite him in but wasn't going to suggest it. He liked her and wanted to see if the relationship could progress to something more intimate. He had decided he was going to let her set the pace.

"Would you like to come in for tea or coffee?" she asked.

"I'd love to." Inwardly he was pumping his fist yelling 'Yes!!'

They went into the small kitchen and Emma put on the kettle. She of course made tea the Muggle way and Remus enjoyed watching her move around the kitchen. When the tea was done they took it to the living room and sat together on the sofa. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for another wonderful night Remus. I like being with you."

"I rather like your company as well. I think I would like to make this a habit." He more felt than saw the grin on her face.

"I would like that. I find I am enjoying dating a wizard. Although you haven't really done any magic around me. "

He took the cup from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. "Then let me demonstrate some magic."

Remus took out his wand and muttered a word Emma didn't know and the lights dimmed. He waved his wand again and music was playing from her stereo. One more wave and another muttered word and the sofa they were on seemed to widen enough for two people to lay comfortably.

Emma was more entranced by the man than the magic. He took her into his arms and kissed her with a passion she hadn't felt from any of the men she had dated. His lips were possessive and did the most incredible things to her mouth. She could only wonder what those lips could do to the other parts of her body. It didn't take too long to find out because Remus trailed kisses down her jaw to nip her ear, finally finding that spot on her neck that made her arch her back and moan.

If his lips were doing wondrous things his hands were doing the same. They had made their way under her sweater to caress her skin. Inching ever so slowly up until he reached her lace clad breasts feeling the hardened nipple through her bra. She was laying down now and he was over her. His other hand had found the tie to her sweater and undid it opening it to reveal the black lace. His mouth found the tops of her breasts while on hand still played with her nipple.

"Remus," she sighed.

"Hmm? Do you want me to stop?" God he hoped not.

"Don't you dare." She pulled his head down to kiss him on the lips and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I want to feel your skin."

She had his shirt open and pulled it out of his pants. He had then pulled her sweater over her head and it landed somewhere on the floor. He was now straddling her and she felt his arousal. He was gorgeous; his chest was muscular and well defined. There was a smattering of hair and Emma ran her hands over him. She noticed scars but found they added another dimension to the man. She looked in his eyes and smiled.

"You know this bra is uncomfortable, could you help me remove it?"

"My pleasure," he answered in a husky voice unsnapping the bra and letting it meet her sweater on the floor, his shirt soon followed.

They were both naked from the waist up and Remus spared no time in claiming her breasts with his lips, tongue and teeth. He trailed those kisses down her stomach and nuzzled the waist band of her pants. She reached down and unbuttoned her slacks and he took the zipper in his mouth and pulled it down. It didn't take long to remove her slacks and left her in her lace knickers. He smelled her arousal and looked up at her silently asking permission, she nodded and he slowly lowered her knickers. She lay before him completely naked and Remus marveled at what a beautiful woman she was. He then pleasured her with his mouth and tongue bringing her to orgasm.

Climbing up her body he kissed her on the lips letting her taste herself. Her hands found the button of his slacks and she had them opened and pulled down along with his boxers. A clothed Remus was a pleasure to the eyes, but a naked Remus was a sight to behold. Reaching down she took him in her hands and guided him to her center where they're bodies finally became one.

Much later as they lay sated on the sofa in each other's arms Emma asked her magic man to stay the night and he said, "With pleasure."

It was obvious the following Sunday that Remus and Emma were a couple. She didn't come to Sunday brunch, she was already there staying the night before. Teddy had spent the night at Andromeda's with his grandmother and Tonks. When Remus returned home Saturday morning Sirius bombarded him with questions. Remus ever the gentleman refused to answer Sirius and then warned him about saying anything when Emma was there later. They were going to a jazz club later in the evening.

Andromeda had picked up Teddy as usual and told Remus Tonks would be spending the day with them. It made him happy that she was spending time with Teddy; he really did want his son to have a good relationship with his mother.

When Severus and Hermione showed up for brunch they were surprised but pleased to see Emma there. The Weasley family minus Charlie and Ron showed up this Sunday and Kreacher and Winky had been busy in the kitchen. Molly wanted to help but she was politely asked to exit the kitchen.

It took a while but Hermione finally found a quiet moment with her cousin.

"Well are you and Remus a couple now?"

Blushing Emma told Hermione they were indeed together and things were progressing nicely. This affirmed what Ginny had told her earlier about Remus spending Friday night away from home and Emma spending Saturday night at Grimmauld Place.

"Not my business Em, but are you happy? Hermione asked.

"Mione he is amazing, good lord what a man." Emma was blushing again and Hermione gave her a hug.

"Ok, enough about you and your sexy wolf. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well remember when Carrie was here and the men were watching the football game."

Emma nodded.

"Severus had expressed a desire to see me in one of those cheerleader costumes and I was able to get one but I can't have it delivered to the apartment because Severus will find it somehow, the man was a spy for heaven's sake. Anyway I want to have it shipped to your flat if it's ok with you. I can't have it sent here one, because the house is not seen by Muggles and two, Sirius is too nosey."

Emma laughed, "That's ok Mione have it sent to my place. When will it be delivered?"

"Within the next two weeks. I'll have it in plenty of time for Valentine's Day." It was now Hermione's turn to blush.

"Oh lord I don't want to know."

"Know what love," Remus came up behind Emma and put his hands on her shoulder. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"God you look just like Severus when you do that." Remus noted.

"Love?" She asked.

"Term of endearment Hermione and I find your cousin very endearing. Now don't change the subject, what doesn't Emma want to know?"

"My plans for Severus for Valentine's day…" Remus held up his hand.

"To repeat what Emma said, 'I don't want to know, I heard about the Yule Ball from Harry."

"What Yule Ball? What did they do?" Noticing the blush on Hermione's face Emma could only imagine what those two got up to.

Hermione was about to say something when Kreacher announced brunch was ready and they all convened to the dining room. The meal of course was wonderful as always and the company was good. Eventually the Weasley's departed about three and the rest of the company went to the library.

Harry and Severus were in the middle of chess while Sirius and Remus looked on. Hermione, Emma and Ginny were chatting by the fire. It was a nice afternoon spent in the company of friends.

They heard the floo activate and before anyone could go see who it was, Teddy Lupin ran into the library in search of his father. He was followed by a woman about Emma's age. She was pretty and seemed to be embarrassed to be there.

"Hello Dora," Remus said to his ex-wife as he hugged his son.

"Remus can I talk to you for a minute." She said.

Glancing at Emma, Remus nodded and led Tonks to another room. Emma wondered what his ex-wife wanted and feared she was going to ask for a reconciliation. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked up to see Sirius.

"Nothing to worry about Emma, he's completely smitten with you. Tonks and Remus were a mistake long before they married. Trust me."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's written all over your face, I know Remus better than most people, and he's my brother in all ways but blood. He will never go back to that. Tonks is my cousin and I love her but she was never right for him."

A few moments later Remus and a tearstained Tonks came back into the room. Tonks hugged her son and kissed him before taking her leave. Remus called Kreacher and asked him if he could give Teddy something to eat. Teddy followed the house elf to the kitchen and Remus turned to the people in the room going over to Emma and holding her hand.

"I know you're all wondering and Sirius will not let me be until I tell you. Tonks wanted to see if we could reconcile. Apparently she wants me again. I told her that though I will always love her for giving me my son I am no longer in love with her. The one positive is that she wants a better relationship with Teddy and I am going to encourage it."

He then pulled Emma into the hallway, "I do not want to get back together with her. She is reacting to a breakup; she doesn't really want to be a wife again. I want you."

"Remus didn't you know, you have me." She smiled and then they joined the others in the library.

Later that night Remus had taken Emma home. Unfortunately he couldn't stay the night because he had work in the morning but he once again told her that it was she he wanted in his life. He spent a great deal of time that evening showing her just how much he wanted her.


	8. Chapter 8

The outfit Hermione ordered arrived at Emma's a week before Valentine's Day. It was a Saturday and Remus had stayed over the previous night, so when the doorbell rang he answered it since Emma was in the kitchen making breakfast. He signed for the package and noticed it was for Miss Hermione Granger in care of Emma Pearson. He also noticed it was from the Dallas Cowboys store.

"Emma this package came for Hermione." He said as he walked onto the kitchen barefoot in his jeans and t-shirt. Emma was wearing his shirt and nothing else.

She laughed, "Oh Hermione will be happy to know it arrived. I'll call her later and tell her I'll bring it to Sirius's house tomorrow."

"Why didn't she have it sent to their apartment?" He said as he stole a piece of bacon and a kiss.

"It's a surprise for Valentine's day." Emma grinned.

"Oh those plans she was talking about a few weeks ago. What could she possibly have bought from the Dallas Cowboys… cheerleader outfit? She bought one of those outfits." Remus laughed when he realized what she did.

"Severus had told her he would love to see her in one of those so she decided to grant his wish."

Remus grabbed Emma around the waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder, "You would look great in one of those outfits too but I think I like you the best in my shirt."

"You Mr. Lupin have been insatiable this weekend."

It was true Remus couldn't get enough of Emma. She was amazing in every way. The time of the month that Remus dreaded had come and he had tried to avoid seeing Emma beforehand. She would have nothing to do with it and told him if they were going to be together than she would have to see the worst of him as well as the best of him. The night before the full moon was a Friday and they spent that night together. Remus warned Emma that Moon y would take over in the bedroom and that he was rougher and more demanding than Remus. In the morning Remus was worried until he saw Emma's smiling face. She told him that Remus as Moony was definitely an interesting addition in the bedroom.

"I can't help it, I like you Miss Pearson. Very much." His hands wandered down to the hem of the shirt and he lifted it up letting her feel he was aroused.

"You will have burned bacon and overcooked eggs if you don't stop." He was kissing her neck and then reached over and turned off the gas on the stove. Breakfast could wait.

Sunday Emma was able to give Hermione the package when they were alone briefly in the kitchen. Hermione shrunk it with her wand and put in her purse. Valentine's Day was a week away and she couldn't wait to see Severus's face when he saw her in the outfit. Severus of course had his own plans for his first Valentine's Day with Hermione; it had something to do with strawberries and chocolate.

Sirius was also thinking about Valentine's Day. The woman he wanted to spend it with was in New York and though he could easily get an international port key to New York he knew that eventually he would have to leave and he wasn't sure he could handle that. So he decided to send her flowers. The Muggle way.

With Harry's help he placed an order for two dozen long stem roses to be delivered on Valentine's Day to Carrie. His note simply said _"We'll celebrate Valentine's Day in June together. Sirius"_

Ginny, Hermione and Emma thought it was very romantic. Harry, Severus and Remus thought it was pretty sappy for Sirius who told them to go to hell.

Remus had planned the usual, dinner, flowers and of course chocolate for Emma, but he wanted to spice it up even more. Severus gave Hermione Venice on an important date, Remus was giving Emma Paris. He had already made the reservations for a hotel off of the Champs Elysees. He was taking her to one of the best restaurants in the city of lights and wanted to end the night at the Eiffel Tower. He knew things were moving fast but he really was falling for her. He was hoping this was going to turn into a long term relationship.

So as Valentine's Day approached they all became anxious about their plans. Harry and Ginny found this all very amusing and enjoyed watching their friends attempts to romance their partners or as in Sirius's case prospective partners.

Valentine's Day loomed grey and dreary until the sun broke the clouds around two in the afternoon. By that time Sirius was getting anxious wondering if the florist was going to deliver the flowers on time. It was about eight or nine in New York and it was a Saturday so Sirius had asked the florist to deliver early in the day.

Harry and Ginny were going to dinner later at one of the more fashionable restaurants in London and then spending the rest of the evening holed up in their room. Ginny didn't know that Harry arranged for their room to be transformed into a romantic scene from one of her favorite Muggle romance novels. And he called Sirius sappy.

Remus arrived promptly at seven to pick Emma up. He told her nothing about his plans, only that he was taking her to dinner. The flowers were delivered earlier in the day with the chocolate raspberry creams she loved. When she answered the door and stood in front of him in a very sexy black dress he nearly abandoned his plans and ravished her there. Instead he helped her with her coat then he kissed her and held her close telling her to close her eyes.

She felt the most odd sensations and a little queasy in her stomach. When the strange feelings were over she opened her eyes and looked around. She blinked once, then twice and then looked at Remus.

"Paris?"

"Happy Valentine's day love."

"Paris?"

"Yes Emma Paris. We're here for the night. Dinner, the Eiffel tower and a room by the Champs Elysees."

"Remus I don't have a change of clothes…."

He patted his pocket, "All taken care of. Are you ready? We have reservations for dinner."

He took her to one of the many restaurants near the Eiffel tower. From their table in the intimate bistro they watched the lights on the famous structure as they glittered in the Parisian night. After dinner they walked to the tower and Emma was as in awe of it as she was the first time she saw it when she visited Paris years ago with her parents.

The wine, the food, the atmosphere added to the magical night, but nothing would compare to being kissed under the Eiffel Tower.

"Remus I think it's time you showed me where our hotel is?"

Smiling Remus took her hand and led her to the street where he hailed a taxi. It was easier to find a taxi than a secure place to apparate at the moment. The taxi ride seemed like an eternity but finally they pulled in front of the hotel. It was a converted mansion on a street off of the main avenue in Paris. The hotel was beautiful and Emma was surprised when the clerk at the desk recognized Remus and handed him his key card.

"I checked in earlier in the day love." He whispered in her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

When they reached the room Remus opened the door and allowed Emma to enter before him. What she saw was breathtaking. The room was decorated in rich colors, the bed was covered with red rose petals, there was champagne chilling and candles had been lit. He must have prepared most of it earlier in the day, and lit the candles by magic before she entered. She turned to look at her magic man.

"Happy Valentine's Day Emma" he said pulling her into his arms.

She looked up into eyes that expressed so much to her at that moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day Remus." She said kissing him and leading him to the bed where she

showed him just how happy she was going to make the night.

Sirius Black sat in his favorite chair in his library with a glass of good fire whiskey as he thought

about where he could have been tonight. He of course had many propositions from many beautiful

women, the problem was Sirius only wanted to be with one woman and she was in New York. He hadn't

even given her a proper kiss but he couldn't get her out of his head. He thought it might have to do with the fact that she was different than the women he usually dated. First of all she was a Muggle, second she was a mother, and lastly she probably could kick his ass. He chuckled at that thinking of the fun it would be sparring with her. He stretched out his long legs and wondered if she received his flowers yet. He may be alone tonight but in a few months he was hoping he would be dating a very sexy Interpol agent.

It was about seven in the evening when Sirius heard tapping at the window. Severus's raven was perched there waiting for him to open the sash. There was a note attached to his leg and a small package. Sirius took the note and package and the Raven took off not even waiting for a treat. Sirius read the note as he opened the package and grinned.

_Sirius, _

_The phone is already on and the number is set. Just press send and I think you'll be happy to hear the voice on the other end. I'll pick up the phone at brunch. _

_Hermione_

So Sirius pressed the button and then put the phone to his ear. He wasn't a complete idiot; he did know how to use a phone. He had been thinking about getting one himself but had never had the chance to buy one. He had a big smile on his face when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello."

"Carrie?"

"Sirius, I'm so glad Hermione could get a phone to you. Thank you so much for the flowers they are beautiful."

"Glad you like them Carrie, I only wish I could have been there in person to give them to you."

"I do too; it would have been nice to see you."

"You know I could have been there but then I realized how much I want to do this right. I like you Carrie and I respect you. I don't want to start anything until you move to England, then I'm going to romance you the way you should be."

"Sirius Black you're going to make me cry and I'm in my office right now. It's only two in the afternoon here."

"It's after seven here and I'm all alone. Remus whisked Emma off to Paris as a surprise, Harry and Ginny are out to dinner and I am banned from their floor in the house later and I know Hermione and Severus are up to some kind of wickedness. And they all called me sappy for sending you flowers."

Carrie laughed on the other end. "As long as you send flowers that beautiful you can be as sappy as you like."

They continued to talk for a while. Carrie told him that they went on the college tour the past few weekends and Alex chose the University of Notre Dame. She had called and told her parents the night before. Everyone was excited; Carrie admitted that is where she wanted him to go. She knew the school demanded high standards of all they're students including the athletes.

Sirius told her that he thought Remus and Emma were getting closer and he had never seen his best friend this happy. Carrie told Sirius that Emma had some bad relationships and she hoped it worked out with Remus because her niece was very special.

They ended the conversation with Sirius promising to buy his own cell phone and giving her a call again soon. They then wished each other a Happy Valentine's and realized it had already been a happy day.

Hermione was on pins and needles all day. They didn't go out to dinner; instead Severus was cooking dinner for Hermione. She was told to relax and enjoy the wine he had poured her. The dinner was great and Hermione and Severus took they're dessert, strawberries and chocolate sauce to the sofa where Severus had planned on playing out his fantasy. He was happy the sofa was leather and could be cleaned easily. Hermione excused herself for a minute and Severus wondered what she was up to.

In all his imaginings he had never imagined the sight before his eyes when she walked out of the bedroom. She had on one of those cheerleader outfits and she filled it out very nicely indeed.

"Close your mouth Severus you're going to catch flies."

"When did you get that glorious outfit?"

She laughed, "It arrived at Emma's last week. Do you like it?"

"You have to ask that, get over here witch right now." The look on his face was ravenous.

She walked over to her future husband and straddled him. This was Snapes favorite position, her breasts were level with his face and how pretty they looked in that very short, very low cut blouse. He dipped his finger in the chocolate sauce that was on the table next to the sofa and ran his finger down her neck to the valley between her breasts. She took his finger and licked the chocolate off the digit seductively. Severus then slowly licked the chocolate off her body.

He changed positions and laid her down on the sofa dipping a strawberry in the chocolate and drew a circle around her exposed navel. He brought the strawberry to her lips and fed her. Once again he licked the chocolate off of her body. This continued until he had her naked and could no longer contain his lust. The strawberries, chocolate and Dallas cowboy cheerleader outfit were forgotten as he made love to her there on the sofa, the rug, the bed and later the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

February turned into March and March became April. The wedding plans were in full swing. Hermione and Severus were having two ceremonies. One bonding ceremony at the ministry and a church wedding later in the day followed by a reception in a posh London hotel. As the weeks were passing plans for bachelor parties and bachelorette parties were progressing. Ginny Potter and Emma Pearson were in close contact with each other making arrangements for Hermione's party. They were keeping their plans under wraps for the time being, only talking to each other and Carrie.

Sirius was being, well Sirius, trying to find out information about the bachelorette party. He knew they were up to something and he was afraid they had decided to do the Vegas thing. During one of his weekly telephone conversations with Carrie he tried to get her to tell him where they were going. She told him he would find out soon enough and to just relax and enjoy the bachelor party.

Harry was planning the bachelor party and would tell Sirius nothing of his plans. He knew Severus really didn't care if there were strippers at his party and to be frank he really didn't care for it either, not when he had his beautiful wife waiting for him at home. Remus wasn't into the stripper thing either but he did like a good party and the best party city as far as Harry was concerned was New Orleans. So he made plans for the party to be in the Big Easy the weekend before the wedding. He was going to tell them a month ahead of time to gauge how many guys would be going. He knew Hermione's father, uncle and grandfather along with Arthur Weasley had decided the bachelor party was for the younger generation and they would take Severus out to dinner one night before the wedding.

Emma asked Ginny what friends Hermione would want invited to the bachelorette party and she gave her a short list. Luna, Fleur, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were on the list. Ginny thought Minerva McGonagall would be a riot at the show but the Headmistress declined the invite stating she would be with Molly and Hermione's mother when they take her out to dinner before the wedding.

By May the parties were planned and Severus was looking forward to his party in New Orleans. The last time he was in Louisiana was before the Golden trio came to Hogwarts. There was a large magical community there mostly concentrated in New Orleans; he thought he would be able to get some rare potions ingredients while there. Bourbon street had some great jazz clubs and he had expressed to Harry how much he enjoyed jazz. Gentlemen's clubs were abundant in New Orleans and he knew some of the others would enjoy that sort of thing as he did before he had his own little showgirl.

Hermione's party was planned and they were going to Vegas. At first Ginny felt guilty about going to see a male revue but when she heard the guys were headed to New Orleans she no longer felt guilty. She kept reminding Harry that what happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas. She had no idea what that meant but she heard Emma say it and decided to repeat it. Hermione was excited about the party, not because of the revue but because she really wanted to gamble. She had never been to a casino before and was looking forward to it. Severus was amused by this and tried to express how the odds were against you winning. Hermione however was reading about blackjack and craps and trying to learn how to play. She even rented the movie "21" to get an idea for the game.

Remus was excited about going to New Orleans; he had never been there but had heard about the party city many times. One of the things he heard was the food was great. He and Severus talked about sampling some of the regional favorites like gumbo and po'boys, and he heard wonderful things about a pastry called beignets.

The wedding was the end of June, so the parties were planned for the week before the wedding. Carrie and Alex would be arriving in England on June 7th and were planning on staying with Sirius and Remus, Harry and Ginny had recently moved into their home after it was completed. Dr. Pearson had found a few flats for Carrie and Alex but Carrie didn't like the pictures he sent. Dr. Pearson was under the impression that Carrie was more interested in Sirius than finding a flat. He really didn't have a problem with that he actually like the man.

June 7th finally came and Carrie and Alex arrived at the airport at noon. This time Remus and Emma picked Carrie and her son up at the airport. Most of their luggage was being shipped separately. As for her furniture, she sold most of it only keeping a few items that she really liked. She was going to miss her friends and colleagues but couldn't help felling that a wonderful new life was waiting for her in England and that included a certain dark haired grey eyed wizard.

Hermione and Severus were at the house early and brought her parents and grandparents with them. Anthony had directions to the house and was bringing his parents, he would call when they arrived and Severus would go and bring them in. The house was still invisible to Muggles until they are shown it.

Sirius was beside himself with anticipation. He had talked to Carrie many times on the phone since Valentine's Day but he hadn't seen her since January. There were many times he wanted to get a port key and go to New York to see her but he didn't, promising himself and her how he wanted to do it right. Today he walked around the house with a stupid grin on his face which did not go unnoticed. Harry and Ginny were already there and Harry was trying to refrain from laughing.

"What has you so happy mutt?" Severus asked knowing the reason for Sirius's smile.

Sirius gave Severus a glare and then smiled at Dr. and Mrs. Pearson, "Welcome to my home, you may see some strange things while you're here so please feel free to ask any of us about them."

They nodded and when Kreacher appeared in the sitting room with a tray of refreshments they asked their first question.

By twelve-thirty Grimmauld Place was filled with Hermione's Muggle relatives. Anthony and Harry were talking about the upcoming trip to New Orleans and Anthony had winked at Severus when he mentioned the clubs they would visit earning him a glare from a very annoyed Hermione. She in turn asked Ginny quite loudly if the reservations for the show were made yet.

This was all said to the amusement of the elder generation who found it rather funny how the woman tried to outdo the men. Anthony was appalled when he heard his mother and grandmother encourage the girls to have a good time. e couldn'tH

He couldn't believe his own mother had told Hermione to

make sure she had plenty of U.S currency to put in the dancers g-string. Severus choked back a laugh when he saw Harry's face pale picturing Ginny doing just that.

Laughter could be heard from the hallway as Emma and Remus ushered Carrie and Alex into their temporary home. Carrie was feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. She wasn't nervous about her new job, she was very confident about that. No her nervousness had to do with the gorgeous man who owned the home. The attraction she had for Sirius intensified over her time away instead of diminishing. She was happy that they would be surrounded today.

"We're here." Remus called and Carrie and Alex were encircled in the loving arms of family.

Sirius felt his chest constrict when he saw her. He wanted to do more than just give her the light peck on the cheek but considering the audience they had he behaved himself. She smiled up at him and thanked him for letting them stay until she found an apartment.

"It will be my pleasure to have you stay here for as long as it takes." For as long as what takes thought Remus. He knew his friend liked Carrie and he also knew Carrie was interested in Sirius. He had overheard enough phone conversations between her and Emma to confirm his suspicion. Werewolves had excellent hearing and Remus could hear Carrie's side of the conversation clearly. Remus did not want Carrie to be another of Sirius's conquests, especially since his relationship with Emma was growing into something Remus was thinking about making more permanent.

Dr. Pearson had his arm around Alex, "Well young man when will you be leaving us again?"

"I have to be at South Bend by the first week in August. I won't be suiting up for the first game but I still have to be at training camp. Mom already has my housing set up and," he smiled, "she is buying me a car."

He explained that it wasn't the sports car he hoped for but it was an SUV which would come in handy during those heavy snow storms they had in South Bend. Sirius added that an SUV could also come in handy while out on a hot date which caused Carrie to roll her eyes. Once again everyone laughed and Carrie had to wonder if having Alex spend so much time with Sirius was a wise thing to do.

They all enjoyed a late lunch in the back garden and Harry took Teddy on a broom ride, earning applause from the Muggle audience. It was a nice day and everyone had enjoyed themselves. Carrie had promised her parents she and Alex would visit them the following weekend and Alex had planned on staying with his grandparents the weekend after that when the others were off to their parties. Dr. Pearson had promised to take Alex to a football game that weekend. The Pearson men were staunch supporters of Manchester United.

That evening Alex had retired to the room Sirius showed him early, he had been out late the previous night at graduation parties and was exhausted. Emma was staying the night and she and Remus sat with Carrie and Sirius in the kitchen chatting over a cup of tea.

"So are you girls excited about the trip to Las Vegas?" Asked Sirius.

"Are you excited about New Orleans?" Carrie countered.

Sirius smirked, "Well Severus is looking forward to gathering some rare ingredients and listening to some New Orleans jazz. I on the other hand am looking forward to Bourbon Street."

"I really don't want to know." Laughed Carrie.

"Well I have never been to Vegas and I can't wait to gamble for the first time." Emma said winking at Carrie.

"Oh Em, I don't know if we will have time for gambling that much what with the show and all the other activities."

"What other activities?" Said the chorus from the two males there.

Emma laughed, "The spa boys, the spa. We are having massages, facials, pedicures and manicures."

"Who's giving the massages?" Remus asked.

"Spa staff I guess, why?" Carrie was curious.

"Because they have may have men give the massage that's why." Sirius answered her question with a slight scowl.

"So." Carrie said wondering where he was going with this.

"So? You're naked when you get a massage that's why." Remus had the same scowl on his face. Emma thought it was adorable.

"You can't be serious? That's what bothers you? We'll have towels on; don't tell me you have never had a massage?" Carrie looked at both men.

Remus knew what was coming and he cringed when he heard it, "Baby I'm always Sirius."

The second time that night Carrie rolled her eyes. He really didn't just say that. She couldn't help herself she laughed again.

"Boys we're big girls, and the masseur's that they use are professionals." Emma said trying to placate her wolf who seemed to calm down. "What type of establishments are you visiting in New Orleans? I heard Harry talking about The House of Blues."

"That's the first stop for the first evening, after that I'm not sure what Harry has planned. I do believe the evenings will end somewhere on Bourbon Street." Remus was trying to be vague, he knew they were going to a show of some sort but he didn't want to upset the girls.

"Remus you are a level headed man so please try to keep Mr. Black out of trouble." That was the last thing Carrie said before saying goodnight.

The next day was June 8th and true to his promise Sirius was taking Carrie out to dinner. Alex and Sirius had a long talk that morning while Carrie was in the shower. Remus and Emma were taking him to Emma's parents that night and he was going to stay the night and go to a rugby game with Anthony and Remus Sunday. He knew his mom had a date with Sirius and he wanted to encourage that relationship. The dark haired wizard was good for his mother.

Carrie had no idea where Sirius was taking her, all she knew was it was a Muggle restaurant. Sirius was being very secretive all day; he knew he had to do something special compared to where his friends had taken their ladies. He could easily take her to Venice or Paris but that was already done. He had something else in mind for Carrie. He just hoped the weather cooperated.

At 8:00 Carrie descended the staircase to meet Sirius. She took his breath away in her one shoulder blue silk dress. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, no tie and open at the neck. He was gorgeous. Sirius took her hand and led her to the front hall and out the door. He did not have a car but he did rent a limo for the evening. Once inside the limo Sirius told her they were going to the heart of London. What he didn't tell her was that the restaurant was in one of the most exclusive hotels in London and he had rented the rooftop terrace for a private dinner.

She was speechless when she saw the rooftop was reserved just for them. They had their own personal waiter and bartender. It was the most romantic date Carrie had ever had. There was even music and Sirius stood at one point and asked her to dance. It was almost too much for Carrie to handle, she felt like she was going to swoon in his arms as he twirled her around the dance floor. Sirius looked at the waiter and bartender and nodded his head and both men left the roof. He then led Carrie to the railing where she looked out at the London night.

"It's beautiful. Sirius the whole night is amazing, thank you so much."

"This is just the beginning Carrie, I would like to have more nights like this with you."

"More nights like this? How could a girl say no?" she smiled.

Sirius pulled Carrie into his arms, "Do you know how long I have been planning this night. I wanted it to be perfect. At first it was fun sparring with you, then when we talked on the phone all those times I wanted more than to spar. I wanted you. You're unlike any woman I have dated before."

"How?" she asked.

"You are what Muggles call a keeper." Then he did what he had been thinking about doing since she walked into his house the day before, he kissed her. The way he had wanted to kiss her all those months ago in January. He smiled against her lips when she kissed him back and her arms went to circle his neck. He groaned when she ran her hands through his hair. It had been so long since she had been kissed like that, years even. His lips left hers and he looked at her as if he was ready to devour her.

"Tell me you have a room Sirius Black."

"No," he said and at the disappointed look on her face he said, "I have an empty house. If you're interested that is."

"Very."


	10. Chapter 10

The house was quiet when they entered the front hall. Sirius took Carrie by the hand and led her up the stairs to his bedroom. He hoped Kreacher followed his orders and had the room ready. When he opened the door and led her through he glanced around and saw that his elf had prepared things exactly to his requirements.

The bed was dressed in a red satin comforter with white rose petals strewn about. There was a bottle of champagne cooling by the bedside and candles were the illumination. There was also a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Happy valentine's Day." He said as he pulled her back against his chest.

"Sirius it's June." She laughed.

"I couldn't take you out on the actual day love so tonight is our Valentine's night, and hopefully the beginning of many more."

"I think I would like that. So how about some champagne." She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He tightened his embrace and deepened the kiss. "Maybe the champagne can wait." She said against his lips.

The kiss became something more and Sirius let his hands wander over her body. He raised the skirt of her dress and found that she was wearing stockings. He growled when his hands found her bare thigh and heard her whimper when his fingers found the edge if her lace underwear. His other hand found the zipper of her dress, lowered it and slid it off of her shoulders. He pulled away to look at her and caught his breath. There she stood in her lace bra, knickers, stockings and heels.

Carrie was not going to be the only one standing their nearly naked. She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, and then tackled his shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it out of the waistband of his pants. She marveled at his chest and stomach. The man was definitely fit. Her hands found the button on his slacks and undid those also then slid them down his legs.

"Sirius Black you're a naughty man." He wasn't wearing underwear and his arousal was quite prominent.

"One less layer to get rid of love. I think we need to get rid of the rest of your layers don't you?"

She nodded and he continued to undress her until they were both standing there naked and aroused. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked over to the bed and laid her down on top of the roses. Carrie was reveling in all that was Sirius. He used his hands and his mouth to stimulate her already sensitive body. His kisses were hot and hungry; he worshipped her breasts and tasted her arousal. She gave just as much, trailing kisses down his body and nearly unmanning him before he could pleasure her. When their bodies became one, they rocked together whispering each other's name until they came apart together in a torrent of emotional and physical bliss.

Much later as they lay together in a tangle of sheets she raised herself on one elbow and looked at the man who made love to her so thoroughly. She thought he was sleeping and was surprised when he opened his eyes and grinned that devilish grin at her.

"Are you analyzing me Agent Morgan?" he asked.

"Hmm no just admiring your assets Mr. Black."

"Does that mean I've taken your mind off of male strippers?" She laughed when she remembered that conversation they had months earlier.

"Well not enough to cancel our plans but I don't think any of them would compare to you. Did I take your mind off of the many amusements you will find in New Orleans?"

"I can definitely promise none would compare." He raised his body and pushed her into the mattress, "I need to get my fill of you now, tomorrow is Sunday and the place will be crawling with those who can't mind their own business." He made love to her again before they both succumbed to a very sated sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and the two lovers were reluctant to get out of bed. Carrie enticed Sirius out from under the sheets with a promised tryst in the shower. When they emerged from the room freshly showered and dressed they went to the kitchen to find the house elves had made coffee and put out a plate of muffins for them.

Carrie thought the tradition of Sunday brunch was a great idea. She knew from the stories Hermione had told her what they had all been through in their war against an evil man. These people needed each other, they had formed long lasting relationships and their lives intertwined. They were a family and she was proud to be included.

It wasn't long before the front door opened and they heard footsteps coming down to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Alex said as he walked into the kitchen. He went over to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Morning, did you enjoy the game?"

"Yes we had a good time. How was your night?" Alex asked smiling at his mother.

Carrie blushed, "We had a wonderful dinner on the roof of a beautiful hotel here in London."

"Sounds nice," Alex said as he thanked Sirius for the coffee he handed him and grabbed a muffin.

"So who's coming today? Are we having a full house?" Remus asked to change the subject so Alex didn't ask anything else. He knew by the look on his friends face that they had a good night.

"Arthur and Molly are still visiting with Charlie in Romania and Bill and Fleur are in France but the twins are coming." Sirius explained. No one even mentioned Ron anymore since he was in Whales with his new bride, Lavender. They got married months ago because Lavender was expecting. "I also got an owl from Harry yesterday, he told me to give Kreacher and Winky the day off, he wants to have a barbeque Texas style, whatever that means. They will be here early because he said the meat has to cook a while"

Carrie and Alex laughed. "That means brisket and steak Sirius and maybe ribs, good old American cuisine. Mom why don't you make your potato salad, I bet everyone here will love it."

She was about to answer when Harry and Ginny flooed in. Harry had bags of groceries in his arms as he walked into the kitchen. He grunted a hello and walked out the back door to the yard. Ginny was shaking her head watching him.

"Hi everyone, I apologize for my husband, he's been talking about Texas barbeque since he went there a few months ago. He's really excited about making ribs."

They laughed and Remus and Alex went outside to see if Harry needed any help. Sirius was about to go out too when he heard the floo activate again and looked up to see Severus and Hermione walk in with more bags.

"What in the world is that boy making?" Sirius asked.

"Texas barbeque!" Smiled Severus.

Dam that must be good if Severus smiled like that thought Sirius. He followed Severus outside to see what Harry was cooking up. That left the four women in the kitchen.

"Well Carrie, how was your date with Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Carrie blushed for the second time that day, "We had dinner on the roof of this spectacular hotel with a view of the city."

"Did he have a room there?" Asked Ginny.

"No he didn't, he told me he had an empty house."

"And?" Emma prodded.

"And we came back here and, oh come on do I have to spell it out to you three. You know what we did. He had champagne, which we didn't touch, satin sheets and roses."

"Well? How was it?"

"Emma you're too nosy."

"Oh come on Carrie inquiring minds want to know? Remember that?" Carrie winced as her own words were thrown in her face.

"Want to know what?"

"Was it good?" Hermione asked though she already knew the answer judging by Carrie's face.

Carrie knew if she didn't say anything they would not leave her alone, so she smiled and said, "He is fabulous," then walked out to the back to see if she could lend a hand ignoring the laughter behind her.

The Texas style barbeque Harry promised was a hit. Fred and George had arrived with Katie and Angelina and a few six packs of American beer.

Harry started cooking the brisket at home around six that morning; he had bought two small briskets so he only had to cook it for at least eight hours. He also was making ribs and steak. Carrie offered to make potato salad and Harry was glad for the help. They also had corn on the cob which Harry wasn't sure was Texas style but he liked it, as well as some awesome baked beans. By three they were sitting around the table in the back garden laughing and enjoying the all American feast.

Carrie looked around at her new friends and family and knew she had made the right decision in moving here. She also knew this was a good place for Alex to come back to while on break from school. These men, as well as the men in her family, all unique in their own way will be a good influence on him and the man he will become.

"Hey Harry do they have barbeque in New Orleans?" one of the twins asked, Carrie thought it was Fred.

"I think they cook barbeque style all over the states but in New Orleans they have some other interesting food." Harry answered; he looked at Carrie for help.

"There are all types of barbeque, Texas style tends to be about the beef while Southern style is about pork. In New Orleans you'll find gumbo, red beans and rice, this amazing sandwich called muffeletta's and jambalaya among others. You men will definitely eat well."

"I'd rather they eat then do other things there." Katie said.

"Now Katie love I trust you in Vegas at your all male revue. If you can look and not touch and so can I," George said to his girlfriend.

"That's right and I'll be right there to make sure he does just that," added his twin.

Hermione snorted.

"Miss Granger you don't trust us?"

"_We're deeply hurt."_

"Completely wounded." Fred grabbed at his chest.

"That you would think we would do anything depraved…"

"At your future husband's bachelor party…"

"In the Big Easy."

Sirius got up and walked over to the twins who were sitting next to each other. He put a hand on each shoulder, "Boys, trust me, you don't want to go there with these ladies. Let's all just promise to have a good time and try to behave ourselves."

Another snort came from Hermione, "I have a feeling the only one behaving themselves will be my fiancé and Remus." She laughed when she saw the mock hurt faces from her friends.

"Never mind about what we are doing in New Orleans, who will be making sure you ladies behave in Vegas, hmm, male revues, massages, gambling."

"Sirius I'll tell you what I've been telling Harry," Ginny said.

"What's that Mrs. Potter?"

A chorus of women said, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

**Next up the parties and we'll see how well behaved they all are.**


	11. Chapter 11

It pays off to know the Minister of Magic personally or be a member of the Wizengamot, or be the head of a department; it really pays off being a friend of Harry Potter but the payoff is greatest when the minister himself will be using what you're asking for. Getting one international port key to travel with a Muggle or two is hard enough, but two? Well let's just say it's good to know people in high places. It's even better traveling across time zones and not feeling any jet lag. The girls left first. So even if they left after work they arrived at their destination at noon, too early to check in but not too early to enjoy the amenities of the hotel.

They arrived at a secure location, the wizard section of Vegas, yes Vegas has a Wizarding neighborhood. Then they took two taxis to the hotel. Emma had chosen The Bellagio as their hotel because she had heard amazing things about their spa. The girls had appointments the next day for a full day of pampering so today when they arrived they were told their connecting rooms would be ready at two but they could leave their luggage with the front desk and explore the strip.

That's how they found themselves in the casino. It was early on a Friday and the girls, Hermione, Emma, Ginny, Carrie, Luna, Fleur, Katie and Angelina all wanted to try the tables. The casino was busy but since it was early some tables were empty. Walking around and observing they were fascinated by Craps. They were watching a game and trying to figure out how to play when the croupier asked Emma if she wanted to roll the dice.

"Oh I don't know I've never done it before."

"That's ok little lady, a pretty girl like you should be able to charm those dice." The big voice came from an even bigger man wearing a cowboy hat. "Maybe you'll bring us boys some luck."

"Go ahead Emma, try it." Ginny egged her on. Emma did and rolled a six. Next roll it was a five then a seven and she was done.

"Are you ladies from England?" Another man asked after his companion, a pretty blonde started rolling the dice, this one was not as big as the other but he was also wearing a cowboy hat.

"Most of us were born there, Carrie just moved back after growing up in the states."

Hermione said.

"And what brings y'all here to Vegas?" Again the big man asked.

"My cousins bachelorette party, she's getting married next week." Emma pointed to Hermione.

There was a round of congratulations. One of the ladies asked them if they were going to the male revue over at The Excalibur. When they said yes she told them that another activity women like to do at their bachelorette party is pole dancing lessons. When the men hooted the girls asked what that was, all except for Carrie, she already knew. The ladies were hysterical; Hermione thought Severus would really enjoy that addition to their bedroom activities. Emma was thinking the same thing about Remus, Carrie knew Sirius would enjoy it. Ginny knew Harry would blush and Katie and Angelina figured their partners would probably join them on the pole. Fleur knew her Weasley would find it sexy and Luna wasn't too sure what Neville's reaction would be.

When they were finally in their rooms they opened the connecting doors and met in Emma Hermione, Ginny, and Carrie's room, the other four were rooming together.

"Well what do you think, should we go for pole dancing lessons?" asked Ginny.

"We have the show tonight do you think we could fit it in tomorrow after the spa?" Emma went to call the hotels concierge and asked about pole dancing lessons. The woman was pleased to help and told her she would look into lessons for the next afternoon. The ladies spa day was starting at nine and it was about four hours.

Minutes later Emma answered the phone and was told they had a four o'clock appointment for the eight of them to join an hour class given by some of the dancers from one of the best on the strip. They would just be learning the basics but it would definitely add spice to the bedroom. They were being picked up at the hotel and brought to the Excalibur for dinner in one of the restaurants. After that they go to the show where they would be in a private table close to the stage. Hermione made the girls promise they wouldn't force her to go onstage. Not wanting to be at the end of her wand they agreed.

While the girls were relaxing Hermione went on to the balcony they had and called Severus just to say hello. She missed him and she wanted to know what they were up to. When she came back in she was going to tell the girls the men were going to a strip club but she decided to keep it to herself for now.

The show started promptly at nine, the men were gorgeous and their bodies were sculpted masterpieces. The woman, some much older than her mother were absolutely wild. At first Hermione was embarrassed but after a few drinks she relaxed enough to enjoy the show with her friends. She was not prepared for one of the dancers to come over to the table and proceed to strip right there on the table. Luna, sweet innocent Luna got up and started dancing with the man on the table. She was soon joined by Ginny, Angelina and Katie.

Soon after that there were more performances, Hermione's favorite by far was when the fireman came out. She wondered if Severus would dress up as a fireman for her. She had to look into buying a costume. Emma found the cowboys to be her favorite and thought Remus would look hot in a cowboy hat and spurs. Carrie who had been to a show in the city had to admit this was much better; her favorite was the pirate and couldn't help but picture Sirius ravaging her dressed as a pirate.

After the show the men did come out to meet the audience, Hermione was thankful they were fully dressed. Two dancers came over to the table. The blonde was the one who was dancing on the table; he came to thank Luna, Ginny, Katie and Angelina for a great dance. The other one was the dancer who was dressed as the fireman. He wanted to know who the bride was; they had a gift for her. Hermione reluctantly told them she was the bride and the gentleman gave her a bag and a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to say you are the loveliest group of ladies we have seen in our audience. Your all beautiful, absolutely stunning. Come back any time." The fireman said and they walked away to meet other audience members.

"Ok ladies the night is still young, let's gamble!" Ginny led the rest of the group out into the casino where they spent an hour and then they went back to their hotel's casino and played some more. They didn't do badly at all. Ginny, Fleur and Luna favored the machines where they collectively lost 100  
American dollars. Katie and Angelina played craps and came out even thanks to some real firemen from New York who helped them out. Hermione, Carrie and Emma played Blackjack and Carrie came away two hundred dollars richer. The other two broke even but didn't care because they enjoyed themselves. It was well after two when they made their way up to the room to get some sleep.

That same day…

Across the country in Louisiana several men walked along Bourbon Street enjoying the atmosphere. The group included Severus, Harry, Remus, Anthony, Sirius, Kingsley, Fred, George, and Bill Weasley. Neville would have been there but his grandmother had taken ill and he canceled sending Luna off to Hermione's party.

The men arrived in the Big Easy just in time to check into their hotel in the French Quarter. They had four rooms next to each other on the fourth floor, each with a balcony overlooking Bourbon Street. Harry and Severus roomed together, Remus and Sirius had a room, George and Fred shared with Anthony and Bill was in a room with Kingsley. It was three thirty and they were all hungry. They had decided to go to dinner late that night and then explore Bourbon Street so they went to get lunch. They walked to Decatur Street to the Crescent City Brewery, Anthony had read about the place on the internet. There they had po'boys, gumbo, jambalaya and some great beer. When they finished lunch they walked along Decatur Street around Jackson Square, Remus let out a yelp.

"Ha there it is!" He pointed across the street.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Café Du Monde."

"And?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot it's a famous place here in New Orleans. Remember I told you about the donuts they have."

"Beignets, Remus they are called beignets and they are good. The coffee isn't bad either." Severus told them, "Come on let's feed the wolfs sweet tooth." They went to café Du monde and ordered coffee and beignets. Fred, George and Anthony saw a shop that looked interesting so they went in there while the others waited for the order.

"Should we be concerned that Anthony is hanging out with those two?" Harry asked.

"Anthony can take care of himself; he's just as bad as those two." Severus answered.

"If those two do anything to get Anthony in trouble, consequently getting me in trouble with his sister they'll pay." Remus said scowling. He brightened when the waitress brought over the beignets and coffee. She smiled at the gentlemen there. They were definitely a handsome group. She noticed the tattoo on Severus's arm, it was June in New Orleans so of course it was hot and the men were all in short sleeves.

"Cool tattoo." She said.

Severus looked at his arm and almost laughed, his death eater tattoo had been changed slightly with the addition of a rose. It resembled a Grateful Dead emblem, it was Hermione's idea.

"Thank you." Severus said and the waitress walked away.

"Ok so what's the plan for tonight? Where are we having dinner Harry?" Bill asked after she left.

"Well there are so many here so I asked the concierge at the hotel and he recommended Brennan's, then we're going to a jazz club on Bourbon Street and Sirius made reservations for a private table at another club."

"Oh lord." Kingsley said, "I can only imagine."

Grinning Sirius said, "Our ladies are off watching men strip, we should only do the same only watch woman strip. Now really you don't think I was going to let them get away with it did you."

"No I didn't but Black I'm warning you if you try to get me to do any of those things you tried to get Harry to do at his party I will hex you." Severus warned.

"That goes for me too, if you want to get on stage and dance go right ahead but keep me out of it." Remus added.

Sirius laughed, "I don't hear you two complaining about going to see strippers."

"We're not idiot's mutt, we're men and we appreciate beautiful woman. Potter what's wrong with you?" Severus asked the other man who looked pale.

"Ginny is going to kill me." He cringed.

Kingsley who had not been present at any of the discussions about strip clubs said, "Harry she'll get over it especially if what I hear about their trip is true. They are not innocent."

When the other three joined them they told them the plan for the night. They had no problem with the plans and were actually looking forward to it.

Back in the hotel they were all in their respective rooms getting ready for the night. Harry was in the shower and Severus was reading when his cell phone rang.

"Hello love."

"Hi Sev, how is New Orleans?"

"Hot, how about Vegas are we any richer?" he asked smiling.

Hermione laughed, "Well we went to the casino earlier and we played craps none of us knew what we were doing but some nice gentlemen helped us."

Severus scowled, "Gentlemen?"

"Yes love they were there with their wives. We're leaving for dinner and the show in a few hours, what are you doing tonight?" Hmmm thought Severus to tell her or not tell her. He decided to tell her.

"Dinner at a famous New Orleans restaurant and then some jazz club and Sirius has reservations somewhere else." He waited for the explosion.

"He couldn't help himself could he? Those girls take everything off Sev, the men don't!"

"No he couldn't, I promise I'll behave."

"Me too, by the way what do you know about pole dancing?"

"What?"

"We're taking pole dancing lessons tomorrow Sev, so while you're at the strip club tonight, because that's where the degenerate will take you, picture me doing what those girls are doing just for you. Love you, have a good time tonight."

"Love you too Hermione. Have fun."

He hung up the phone, pole dancing lessons. Oh good lord he couldn't wait to get home for that demonstration. Harry came out of the shower and saw the look on Severus's face.

"What has you so happy?" The savior of the Wizarding world asked.

"Our ladies are taking pole dancing lessons tomorrow. Oh and by the way I told Hermione about Sirius's plans."

"Pole dancing? You told her! Oh no she'll tell Ginny."

"Harry get a grip your wife knows you love her. Now I think I know why they had issues with us going to see strippers."

"Care to share."

"Male strippers do not take everything off, the girls here where we're going do. Hermione reminded me of that fact just now when she gave me the vision of her pole dancing for me if I behave."

"Oh. Well they should know we're just guys looking, to tell you the truth it really is embarrassing."

"I know, even though they are beautiful women I find it a little embarrassing too and I know Remus feels the same. We'll just go and have a good time watching the others make fools of themselves, then maybe hit that casino in Harrah's, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, the others can do what they like after the show."

They decided to let Remus in on their plan and he agreed. They would let the other's know what they were doing and leave it up to them if they wanted to join them or not.

Dinner at Brennan's was great. Most of the men had seafood and they all finished dinner off with bananas foster. The jazz club was not far from the restaurant and they were able to find two tables next to each other. The band playing was really good and the men were enjoying the atmosphere. Some of them were drinking bourbon and the others, the younger men were drinking hurricanes. They toasted Severus several times and by the time they left the club for the next destination they were all feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Sirius led them to the next location which was on Iberville, when the men saw the sign for the establishment there were mixed reactions. Fred, George and Anthony grinned and were ready to go in, the others showed no emotion but were curious. The club was well known and Sirius had reserved one of the suites where you could view the stage on a more private setting. They were escorted to the suite by a very beautiful, nearly naked woman and their drink orders were taken. The dancers were exotic and beautiful, there was a dancer dressed as an American Indian, one who took a bath on stage and another who was in champagne glass. Viewing the show from the private room was much more comfortable than being in the audience. That was until Sirius told them they were having a private show. Severus was wondering what the pole was for in the middle of the room.

The woman who came into the room was a buxom blonde dressed in a green corset and g-string, she started dancing and before anyone knew it she was there with only the g-string on and was doing her pole dancing performance. That was when Severus let the others know their ladies were learning pole dancing the next day. Sirius had the vision of Carrie, Remus was thinking of Emma and the others were having the same thoughts about their significant others doing this for them. It was very erotic and the men were more than excited to get home on Sunday.

They left the club just before midnight and Severus told the rest of the guys that he, Harry and Remus were going to the casino if anyone wanted to join them. Surprisingly Sirius said he would and Kingsley wanted to join them. Fred, George and Anthony wanted to hang out on Bourbon Street so Bill decided he better stay with them to keep them out of trouble.

The casino was packed and the men found a craps table. Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world sucked at tossing dice. Twice he got the dice and twice he rolled seven out within minutes. Severus was ok as was Sirius, but Remus was awesome. They came away from the table on the plus side and Severus, Remus and Sirius tried out blackjack, Kingsley and Harry went to play roulette.

Once again Remus was the star player; he was already winning a few hundred dollars.

"We really should have gone to Vegas Moony, you're a natural." Sirius said.

"Vegas would have been great but I have to tell you I like this place. The food is amazing and the music at that jazz club was fantastic."

"I agree, and Sirius I have to admit your choice of entertainment was exceptional, I really must install one of those poles for Hermione."

"Are they really taking lessons Severus?" Sirius asked a gleam in his eye.

"That's what Hermione said when I talked to her. Can't get the image of your lady out of your mind can you?"

"Can you?" Sirius asked.

"No, dam I miss Hermione."

"I miss Emma too."

"At least you two were with your ladies for a while before this trip. I only had Carrie two weeks and then we were going away separately."

"Is the great Sirius Black falling for Agent Morgan?"

"Falling? Snape I fell."

"You do realize that at some point we all may be related." Remus said glancing at his companions as he took a card and ended up with twenty –one again.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"I bought a ring."

Severus and Sirius looked at each other as if to say, 'did he really just say that'.

"Oh don't you two look surprised, Emma and I have been a couple since January and I'm planning on asking her to be my wife."

"Congratulations Remus, Emma's an amazing woman." Severus knew Hermione will be thrilled.

"Yes Moony congratulations, you could have told me you know. When did you buy the ring?"

"Last week, I was passing a jewelry store in Muggle London and had an urge to buy the ring. I don't know when I'm going to ask her but I am going to ask her. Just don't tell anyone yet, I want it to be perfect."

The three men joined the others who were doing well at the roulette wheel and they all decided to call it a night, it was after three when they got back to the hotel. Exhausted Severus fell into his bed and was asleep within minutes.

_**Ok so I have to write a separate chapter for day two. A quick note, I have never been to see The Thunder From Down Under but I did got to a Chippendale show years ago, no I won't tell how long ago. Anyway I wrote what I remember from that show as well as what I could find out about the Thunders performances. I have never been to a female strip club, what I wrote about their performance came from a little internet research and asking my husband who had been to strip clubs many times prior to marriage and probably at a few bachelor parties since. I have been to New Orleans and did eat at The Crescent Street Brewery and Café du Monde as well as frequenting some Jazz clubs on Bourbon Street. I highly recommend a visit to the Big Easy it is an awesome place and where we were engaged at Emerils. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was thankful that Carrie had the sense to ask for a wakeup call the next morning. The phone rang at seven and one by one they showered and dressed. The girls in the other room did the same and by eight they were all enjoying a light breakfast of coffee, tea, croissants and yogurt that Emma had room service bring up.

The spa was incredible. First they had full body massages with aromatherapy. The attendants were both men and women and Hermione laughed when Carrie told them to make sure they told Sirius her masseur was a strapping young man, blonde with muscles and blue eyes. Her masseur was however a masseuse, a petite young brunette woman who thought the whole thing was funny.

Emma tried to hide a smirk when she was attended to by a young man in his early twenties. She made sure the girls knew to inform Remus of that fact and told the girls to describe her masseur exactly as he is. Tall, dark hair, brown eyes, and oh so very handsome. He was working at the spa in the summer and studying to be a physical therapist. He too thought their boyfriend's reaction to the whole man giving them a massage thing was ridiculous. Hermione and Ginny had masseurs as well and the rest of the girls had women. Masseur or masseuse, whoever they were, the massage was amazing. Hermione never felt more relaxed. That was until the facial.

The deep cleansing was soothing coupled with the aromatherapy and the heated towels on your face it was fantastic. Their hands and feet were also attended to and they were put into to these gloves and slippers that were heated as well. Heaven.

Finally the manicures and pedicures were not your standard manicures and pedicures. These were spa manicures and pedicures. They exfoliate from elbow to finger tips with honeysuckle lotion, followed by a luxurious arm and hand massage finished with a manicure and polish. The pedicure treatment began with an aromatherapy foot bath containing pure sea salt, and minerals infused with soothing honeysuckle extract. Their legs and feet were exfoliated with honeysuckle lotion. After a full pedicure, the feet are massaged with the same lotion and polished with the same color as their fingernails. Amazing.

Part of the spa package was lunch and the girls sat around the table laughing and enjoying the meal. When they were getting ready to pay the bill they were told it had already been taken care of. Looking at Emma they questioned her. They all knew it would be an expensive weekend but had looked forward to this for months and had been prepared to pay their own bill.

"Don't look at me, I don't know who paid the bill. Hermione?"

"I don't know, do you think the men might have paid it?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"I'm not sure, what do you think Carrie?" Carrie looked at the waitress, "Do you know who paid for the spa and the luncheon?"

"No I do not but I have this for Hermione Granger." She handed Hermione an envelope. There was a card inside, it read,

My Dearest Daughter,

I hope you and the ladies enjoyed your day at the spa. I didn't want to tell you ahead of time that I was going to treat you and the girls because I know I would have been in for a fight. This was something I wanted to do for you. I also hope you all had a smashing time at the show last night and have a great time the rest of your stay in Las Vegas. See you soon

Love, Mom

Carrie smiled, "That's my big sister. I knew she was up to something."

"Hermione what can we do to thank her?" Katie asked.

"Have a good time, that's all."

And so they did. After lunch they went to the pool for a swim and by three they were heading

to their pole dancing lesson. The studio was not far from the hotel so they took a short taxi ride over to The Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. The classes were held in the spa. The girls were told to wear shorts and trainers.

First they were given a demonstration from one of the instructors. Hermione could not imagine doing the things these women were doing. There was no way she would be able to maneuver her body that way.

The class was for basic pole dancing. There weren't going to be any of the more acrobatic moves. They were taught how to twirl around the pole and dance erotically. They were shown how to lean back and slide, they were also shown leg hook moves, like a one legged fireman and a butterfly and they were taught the back bend. The girls were having a great time. Katie and Angelina were amazing; they were athletic girls and were not afraid to try anything. Carrie was probably the best dancer of the group and Fleur was the most limber. The instructors helped the girls put together a routine and some of the girls decided they just might want to take more lessons when they get back to England. Hermione had the idea of wearing her cheerleader costume for Severus while pole dancing. That should make the man forget about strippers.

The girls went back to the room to get ready for their last night in Vegas. The plan was dinner and then another show, this time they were going to see the Cirque de Soleil show at their hotel. While they were getting ready for dinner Emma spotted the bag the male stripper gave Hermione and asked her what was in it.

"You know I never looked in the bag, let's see."

She started taking the items out of the bag, first there was a cute t-shirt with the logo on it, and then she took out the next item and instantly blushed. The packaging said personal massager but Hermione knew it was a vibrator. Oh lord, Hermione thought, there were two more items in the bag. One was a lollipop shaped like, well like Severus only not as big and the other item was a bag of candy that you would use when attending to your loves private area, it popped in your mouth.

The girls were hysterical and so loud the other women in the next room had to come in to see what was so funny. Fleur said she wanted to go back to the Excalibur Hotel to the gift shop and buy a few items. So she took Katie, Angelina and Luna with her and went shopping. They were going to meet at the restaurant at eight.

Ginny was trying to suppress a laugh, "Could you picture poor Neville's face when Luna brings out whatever she might buy at that store."

Hermione had the feeling poor Neville won't be complaining.

In New Orleans Severus Snape woke up around nine to the sound of the shower going. Harry must have got up early; he remembered the young wizard did not drink as much as the others. Severus thought about giving Hermione a call but knew it would be too early in Vegas. He smiled knowing today his love would be learning how to pole dance.

The phone rang and Severus answered it, Remus wanted to know if they were ready to go to breakfast. Harry had just got out of the shower and Severus said they should be able to meet them in a half an hour. When Harry and Severus walked into the dining room they saw Remus, Sirius, Kingsley and Bill. Three were missing. They looked at Bill.

"Long night last night, we didn't get in until four. I stopped drinking about one; the others didn't stop until we got to the hotel. They won't be getting up any time soon. I did leave some hangover relief potion in their room." He said as he took a drink of coffee.

"Ok so the three musketeers won't be joining us until later, what's the plan for today?"

"There's this old witch in the wizard section I want to go see, she sells some potion ingredients I can't get in the UK. Before you say anything Kingsley they are legal just rare. Then I think we should use the amenities in this hotel and go to the pool. I hear you can get a massage poolside."

"That sounds good to me, if our ladies can get a massage why can't we?" Sirius said.

"I'll make appointments for us for say two?" He looked at the other men and they agreed.

"I think I'm going to take a walking tour of the French Quarter, there's a lot of history here, and then I'll meet you guys by the pool." Harry said. Sirius and Remus decided to join Harry and Kingsley and Bill were curious about the witch so decided to go with Severus. They decided to meet back at the pool at one.

Severus, Bill and Kingsley made their way to the magical section of New Orleans. Unlike Diagon Alley this section was hidden in plain sight. People are used to seeing strange things in New Orleans so the people walking in and out of the area were no different than those who normally frequented the area. It also helped that American wizards dressed the same way as Muggles.

The shop they walked into looked like something from a bad voodoo movie. There were things on the shelves not even the esteemed potions master would touch.

"Madame Bruchard, it has been years." Snape greeted the old woman who could have been someone's grandmother. She was of Creole descent and spoke English as well as French and of course Creole.

"Ah Monsieur Snape, it has been many years but one cannot forget someone of your stature in our field. You look well."

"Merci Madame as do you, may I introduce my friends. William Weasley our lead curse breaker at our ministry and ..."

"Ah Monsieur you do not have to introduce your Minister, he is well known in our world." She held her hand out to Bill who shook it and then to Kingsley who bowed over it.

"Now what is it I can get for you, Alligator liver? Crocodile tears? I know you no longer teach but you do still brew."

"You know many things Madame." Kingsley said.

"Minister I am old but I still pay attention to what happens in our world, especially to the powerful. Severus when you return to England tell Minerva I said hello. It has been many years since I saw her. She and dear Albus use to come here often."

"Together?" Bill asked.

"Well of course together young man, those two were very close. I never understood why they didn't marry."

"I thought Dumbledore was gay?"

Madame laughed, "The professor enjoyed life young man, he had very broad tastes shall we say."

Severus thought that really was enough and paid the old witch for his purchases promising to visit again.

On the way back to the hotel Bill asked if Severus and Kingsley knew of Minerva and Albus' relationship.

"Yes I did but they were very discreet and as for Albus' other tastes I believe that ended when he became Headmaster at Hogwarts." Severus answered.

Once back at the hotel the men went to their room to change into swim trunks and meet the others at the pool. Bill went to check in on his brothers and Anthony and came out of the room smirking.

"They are just eating now; George mumbled something about meeting us at the pool."

When they arrived at the pool they saw Harry, Remus and Sirius lounging with drinks. They met and Severus quickly went to let guest services know they were at the pool and will be ready for their massages.

The pool area was busy due to the hot weather; there were some families, couples and groups like themselves as well as groups of women who looked appreciatively at the six men sunbathing. Severus had no problem baring his scarred chest, and Remus no longer had that issue. They both would tell anyone curious that they were war wounds. They did not have to tell them what war.

Promptly at two three masseurs came out to the pool, on male and two female. Sirius Black was not going to be massaged by a man so he made sure he had the pretty blonde. Harry being the good husband he was did not mind the male masseur and Severus was massaged by a very pretty brunette. The massage was a half an hour, than the other three men had their turn. It didn't matter to any of them who massaged them; they just enjoyed having the massage.

When Harry looked up and saw Fred, George and Anthony come out to the pool he laughed at the shape of the three men. They were all dressed in swim trunks but it was obvious the hangover relief potion Bill left them did not combat their exhaustion from a long night of partying. What came out of their mouths next shocked Harry.

"So are we ready for another night of clubbing." Fred said as he laid on an empty lounge.

"You're kidding right?"

"What's the matter, the savior can't handle a little partying. Are you that afraid of our sister?" George looked at Harry almost challenging him.

"No I just don't like being drunk."

"Ok so don't get drunk, come on one last trip down Bourbon Street. We'll go club hopping."

"Ok Fred I'll go, what about the rest of you?" Harry looked at the older men in the group.

They all agreed to go out on Bourbon Street after dinner. Since they were originally going to go to the House of Blues the night before they decided to start there on Decatur and make their way to Bourbon Street. Severus was interested in listening to some more jazz and blues. They decided on a steakhouse and over dinner Harry talked about the tour they had taken earlier.

"We saw some interesting places and learned about the Battle of New Orleans and the pirate Lafitte."

"Harry you do know we are English and we lost that battle." Laughed Fred.

"Yes I do Fred, it was interesting. We also saw a cemetery where the dead are in above ground tombs. They call them the cities of the dead."

"New Orleans is below sea level. If they dig too deep the ground becomes soggy and sometimes after a rainstorm the coffins would pop open. This really is a fascinating city." Remus added.

"Even the architecture of the buildings is impressive, the iron work is wonderful. Great city, good choice Harry."

"Here here, to Harry and a great bachelor party for the professor." They all toasted Harry.

"And to Severus on his last week as a bachelor, congratulations you have one very special lady." Fred offered and then whispered, "But don't anger her that witch has a wicked temper." They all toasted Severus.

"And finally to Sirius for a spectacular choice last night in entertainment. If I ever decide to marry please feel free to plan my party." George added.

After dinner they went to a bar where Fred and George rode a mechanical bull, and then made their way to some more jazz and blues clubs. They ended the night at the hotel bar downing bourbon and toasting the Big Easy.

Sunday morning both groups woke early and readied themselves for the return home. The men checked out at eleven and found their way to the point where they could use their portkey. The ladies were still sleeping when the men arrived back in England at the ministry where Kingsley took his leave. After the ministry they waited for their ladies in the comfort of Sirius Blacks library.

By eleven Vegas time the ladies were at the wizard section of the city and took their portkey back to the ministry and then made their way to Grimmauld Place. All except for Luna who had said goodbye at the ministry and went home to Neville.

When the girls went through the front door Kreacher told them the men were in the library waiting for them. When Hermione walked into the room she spotted Severus and ran over to his open arms. The others greeted their ladies in a similar way and Fred and George took their ladies home and Bill did the same with Fleur. Anthony kissed his sister and cousins goodbye and left for his apartment where he would catch up on some sorely needed sleep.

The four couples that were left traded stories about their trip, the men of course were very vague about the Gentlemen's club they went to but the ladies made sure they shared their strip show experience.

Later that night in bed Hermione asked Severus if he was willing to wear a fireman's costume. After a shocked silence Severus asked Hermione if she had any objections to a stripper's pole in their bedroom. Both new their sex lives just got that much more interesting.

_**Next chapter the wedding**_**!**


	13. Chapter 13

The following week was full of activity. The wedding was only days away and Hermione was feeling the pressure. Severus tried to get her to take a calming potion but she refused. She worried about everything; the flowers, cake, music, dresses, and of course her vows. Her mother told her that all the plans had been made and there was nothing to worry about. She didn't relax until she went for her final fitting and saw how perfect the dress looked on her.

Originally they were going to have the bonding ceremony early in the day but then they realized the only non magical people at the wedding were her relatives who already knew magic existed. So Hermione and Severus decided to combine the Wizarding and Muggle ceremonies. This pleased Hermione's mother who wasn't thrilled with the idea of Severus seeing the bride before the church ceremony. Fortunately the celebrant for the wedding was well aware of the Wizarding world which was the main reason why that particular church was chosen.

Severus was planning the honeymoon and didn't tell Hermione where they were going. He wanted it to be a surprise; all he told her was to pack clothes for a warm climate. He had already procured a portkey from the ministry and had told no one but Harry where they were going.

The day of the wedding came and Hermione woke up bright and early at Emma's apartment. She had stayed there the night before Carrie and Ginny stayed as well. They had breakfast but Hermione couldn't eat much. Sirius, Remus and Harry along with Teddy were going to Severus's apartment to help the groom get ready. Hermione and Severus had asked Remus if they could have Teddy as the ring bearer.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Granger arrived with the hair dresser and makeup artist she had hired. The girls all had their hair done up and Hermione was astonished to see the hair dresser was able to tame her wild mane into a very beautiful style. She was not wearing a veil but did have a crown and the hairstyle was woven around the crown. Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter in awe. By two everyone was dressed and Mr. Granger rang the bell, he had arrived with the limousines. He and Hermione were riding alone and the girls and Mrs. Granger were riding in the other.

Things were much more relaxed at Severus's apartment. The men were all dressed and waiting for their limo to arrive to take them to the church. Sirius and Remus were trying to find out where Severus was taking Hermione on the honeymoon.

"You'll find out where we are going when we return and Hermione tells you. I want to surprise her."

"But Harry knows." Sulked Sirius.

"Only because I needed his help with the internet and some other arrangements, and I know I can trust him to keep a secret."

"I can be trusted." Sirius scowled this time when the other men snorted.

The phone rang and Harry answered it. The limo was waiting to take them to the church. The men made their way downstairs to the car. It was a short ride to the church and they made their way to the altar where the ceremony would take place. The ministry official who would be doing the binding was there talking to the Vicar who was the father of a muggleborn wizard.

The guests began to arrive and the men greeted everyone. Minerva who was as close to a mother as Severus had since his own mother sat on his side of the church as did the rest of the professors. Many people looked twice when they saw the Malfoy family walk into the church. They had been friends of Severus and they were slowly beginning to rebuild the friendship. Draco was with his new wife Astoria and Lucius and Narcissa looked impeccable in their muggle clothes. Harry greeted them and shook Draco's hand; Sirius greeted his cousin Narcissa with a kiss on the cheek. Since the fall of Voldermort Lucius Malfoy had to rethink his attitude towards muggles and muggleborns. He had to be reminded by Draco who had taken partial control of Malfoy holdings that many of the businesses they dealt with were indeed owned by Muggles. They too sat on Snapes side of the church.

Hermione's family came in next. Her Uncle Frank and Aunt Sarah came in with Anthony and his date, a very pretty blonde. They were followed by the Weasley family and dates including Ron and Lavender, some Hogwarts alumni and then Hermione's grandparents who Severus greeted. Finally the time had come for the ceremony and the once very calm and composed Severus Snape became very nervous. Harry noticed this and told him to calm down everything would be fine. Severus took his place at the altar and Harry went to escort Hermione's mother down the aisle to her seat.

The music started and Carrie walked down the aisle on Sirius's arm. He was still recovering from the vision of her in that dress, she was simply stunning. Next came Ginny on Remus's arm. Harry smiled at the vision that was his wife. Then young Teddy Lupin followed his father down the aisle gingerly carrying the pillow that held the rings. The maid of honor walked down the aisle and Remus couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Finally the wedding march began and everyone stood.

Nothing could have prepared Severus for the sight before his eyes, his Hermione, the love of his life walked down the aisle on her father's arm. She was simply breathtaking. Severus watched his future walk towards him and never in his life did he feel this much joy.

Both the bonding and the church ceremony lasted an hour. After the bonding and the vows, after the rings and the "I do's" there was the kiss. If there was anyone that questioned the love between the two before they no longer questioned it after the kiss.

At the reception which immediately followed the wedding Severus and Hermione shared the first dance to one of Hermione's favorite songs by Celine Dion. When the time came for Hermione to dance with her father there were very few dry eyes in the place, and when Severus danced with Minerva in lieu of his mother there were many "awws". When Hermione tossed the bouquet she saw Angelina catch it. The tossing of the garter was interesting when Sirius and Remus both tried to catch it but were both beaten to it by Fred Weasley who stomped on his brother's foot to get it. The part where he put the garter on Angelina's was rather interesting as he found his entire head under her dress only to emerge to have his mother slap him in the back of his head.

All in all the wedding was a success and was even better when Ron came over to them to wish them luck and actually shook Severus's hand. Even the Malfoy's said they enjoyed the wedding and hoped that Severus and Hermione would join them for dinner soon. There were many hugs and kisses and by the time they were ready to leave Severus picked up his exhausted wife and activated his portkey to take them to their honeymoon destination.

Hermione looked at her surroundings. They were in a room, a very large beautiful room. Severus put her down and Hermione ran over to the balcony. It was daylight so Hermione knew they were no longer in Europe, that and the fact that there was a pristine beach and palm trees. She turned to look at Severus.

"Hawaii?"

"Correct on the first guess Mrs. Snape."

"Oh Severus it's beautiful, but we didn't get our luggage and we didn't check in."

"Hermione that's what best men are for. Harry took care of everything this morning. He checked us in and brought our luggage here. All we have to do is enjoy." He walked over to his bride and pulled her into his arms. "As exquisite as you look in that gown my love I really want you out of it.

"Do you really now Severus?" She asked as she stepped away from him.

"Yes love I do."

"Hmm well you'll just have to…" she couldn't finish what she was going to say because her husband grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against his body.

"No love, no teasing tonight, I want you naked and writhing beneath me. I have had to control my libido all day. Off with this dress Madame Snape now."

Hermione turned around and smirked; she slowly undid her dress and turned back to facing him. She was holding her dress up with one hand.

"Am I the only one getting naked Severus?"

Severus removed his jacket and his shirt soon followed. He stopped when he got to the band of his pants and raised his eyebrow. Smirking again Hermione dropped her dress. It was worth seeing the stunned look on his face. Hermione had a white corset on, lace knickers, garter belt and stockings. She still wore her heels.

"Like what you see dear."

"Oh yeah," he said and took his wife in his arms once again. As much as he liked the ensemble he got her out of it rather quickly. Hermione unbuttoned his pants and got rid of them and his boxers just as fast. They made love the first time as a married couple that day and fell asleep spent in each other's arms.

Because of the time difference it was early evening when they woke up from their love making. Instead of going out to get something to eat they ordered room service and ate on the balcony, and then they spent some more time in bed, not sleeping. They decided to officially visit the island the next day when they were well rested.

They spent the week sightseeing, lounging on the beach, and making love. Hermione tried poi and didn't like it at all, Severus loved the pork at the luau they went to and they both enjoyed the pineapple. Hermione's favorite drink was the Pina Colada and Severus was partial to the Blue Hawaii with its combination of rum and vodka.

The week ended much too soon and it was their last night in Hawaii. They had an early dinner and returned to the room to pack. When Hermione walked into the room she couldn't help but laugh at what she saw in front of her. Right there in the middle of the room in front of the bed there was a stripper's pole.

"Is that a hint Severus?" She felt his arms around her waist.

"Care to show me what you learned?"

She giggled, "Think you can handle it?"

"Depends on what you're wearing when you dance."

Hermione had an idea and told Severus to make himself comfortable on the bed. She went over to the dresser and rummaged through the drawer, once she found what she was looking for she snuck into the bathroom. Severus put some music on the radio and waited for his wife to come out of the bathroom. He wondered what she would be wearing. Would it be his favorite green teddy, her white wedding ensemble, the red knickers she wore Christmas Eve, or….oh baby she had on the cheerleader outfit. He had a big smile on his face as she twirled around the pole. When she did a butterfly he laughed but sobered because she then took off her blouse. She twirled around again and stopped to slowly and seductively take off her shorts while she rubbed her backside against the pole. She was now in front of him wearing only knickers and no bra. He nearly lost it when she did a back bend and then another spin around the pole. He was sitting on the bed his arousal very noticeable. Hermione then made her way over to Severus and started giving him a lap dance. His little witch almost made him spill his seed in his pants. She was still teasing when he picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Enough witch," he said "though I think we need to get rid of these don't you?" She nodded as her husband removed her knickers.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm naked and you're not." She pouted but he ignored her as he slowly slid his tongue down her body to her center and tasted her arousal. She forgot all about him still being dressed as he drove her to orgasm with that amazing tongue of his. She was just coming down from her high when she saw him undress and climb over her body, his arousal quite prominent. When he slid inside of her she let out a moan that sent shivers down his spine. They moved together bringing each other to ecstasy.

Later while they were snuggling Severus looked at his wife. His wife. He still marveled that this beautiful loving woman married him, the bat of the dungeons. He had waited so long for this kind of love and now he understood the old adage, "Good Things Come to Those That Wait".

_**Yes there will be an epilogue.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Five Years Later

Sundays had always been busy at Grimmauld Place since the end of the war ten years ago. It had never been as busy as it was now. There had always been a big crowd for Sunday brunch but there had never been such a large group of children present. Small children that is. There were the Potter children, James and Albus, the Snape children, Sebastian and Allison, the Lupins, Teddy, Samantha and Sarah, and the Black twins, Maia and Dashiel; his wife gave in to his family tradition of naming children after celestial objects.

Remus and Emma had married a few months after Hermione and Severus's wedding. They had a bonding ceremony the day before their wedding and then a traditional muggle ceremony since she had a large family on her mother's side. His bachelor party was in Las Vegas and yes there were strippers, best man Sirius Black making sure of it. Emma's bachelorette, planned by her Maid of Honor Carrie was in New York City where the girls painted the town. After the wedding Remus had whisked her away to the Greek islands for their honeymoon; Samantha was born nine months later.

Sirius and Carrie were married much in the same way as Severus and Hermione. Remus being the best man was put in charge of the bachelor party and Hermione being the Maid of Honor was planning the bachelorette. She made sure she insinuated they were going to another male review, at which point Sirius told a laughing Severus to control his errant wife. The girls didn't go to a male review, they instead went to Barbados. Remus made sure Sirius got a taste of his own medicine when he had his bachelor party in Miami and took him to a well known strip club where they made sure Sirius was brought on stage to dance with the strippers. The animagus drew the line when the men offered to buy him a lap dance; he stated that the only one giving him a lap dance would be Carrie. They honeymooned on the island of Tahiti.

This Sunday was a particular special one, Alex was coming home to visit for a few months. He had not only graduated with honors from Notre Dame, his team also won the National Championship that year and he came in second in the running for the Heisman trophy. He was drafted by an NFL team and did play a bit during the season, it was now March and the season was over. He had to report back in July, but he wanted to spend time with his mother, Sirius and siblings.

Alex was standing in the hall of number twelve Grimmauld Place when he heard little feet running towards him. There stood his three year old twin siblings, Maia had her black hair in pigtails swinging as she ran to her big brother. Dash was grinning from ear to ear. He easily picked up both children and hugged them.

"Hello you two. I missed the both of you."

"We missed you two Alex. Mommy is in the kitchen with daddy. Everyone is coming soon."

By everyone he knew Remus and Emma would be there as well as Hermione and Severus and the Potters. He walked holding the children to the kitchen to see his mother and Sirius kissing by the sink.

"Ewww mommy, daddy stop! Alex is here." Maia said as Dashiel rolled his eyes.

Alex laughed, "That's what mommy's and daddy's do when they love each other."

"Alex!" Carrie yelled when she saw her son. She looked at her twenty two year old son and couldn't get over how handsome he was. He had grown an inch or two more and was about six feet four and muscular. He put the kids down and opened his arms for a hug from his mom. Sirius came over and gave his stepson a hug and shook his hand. The two had built a good relationship through the years.

"Welcome home Alex. The others will be here soon."

"I heard." He said glancing over at his brother and sister. "They grew in the few months since I last saw them."

"Not only have they grown but they are far too smart, and they are manifesting early."

Alex laughed; he knew that meant their magic was showing. He also knew how mischievous his little brother and sister could get. It looked like the marauder would have his hands full.

They heard the front door open and more little feet running in. Alex looked over to the doorway at three and a half year old year old Sebastian running in and Hermione and Severus follow. Ally was in Severus's arms, she was a little over a year.

"Alex!" Hermione went over to her cousin and gave him a hug. "My goodness aren't you gorgeous!"

Alex then shook Severus's hand and was about to say something when they heard more little feet and the Lupin girls came running in.

Samantha was the same age as Sebastian and Sarah was born a few months before Allison. They joked that none of their children would start Hogwarts alone. Everyone was there when the Potters finally arrived. What an interesting place this was with eight kids under five thought Alex.

"This place is like a preschool." He said.

He laughed when Severus said, "That it is but thank God for house elves." And watched as Kreacher and Winky shuffled the children off to the playroom Sirius had designated for the younger generation.

"So what have you been up to Alex?" Harry asked.

"The season has ended; we made the playoffs but lost. So here I am for a few months."

"Any love interests?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius Black!" Carrie said.

"What? The man is twenty two, by the time I was twenty two…."

Carrie held up her hand, "I don't want to know about the many conquests you had in your youth. I can only imagine."

"But none a special as you love." He said pulling his wife into a hug.

"Better watch out little Miss Maia was not pleased to see you kissing before. I believe her words were 'ewww'." Alex said and everyone laughed.

"The word that comes out of Sebastian is 'yuk'." Severus said.

"Samantha is partial to 'blah'" Remus added.

"James and Albus just cover their eyes." Laughed Harry.

Hermione blushed when Severus said, "Sebastian wanted to know why there was a fireman's pole in our bedroom."

"Fireman's pole?" Harry scrunched up his face.

Ginny patted her husband on the head, "stripper pole dear." She whispered.

"Severus forgot to remove it the other night. When the kids woke us up Sebastian had questions."

"So I told him I was practicing to be a fireman. I'm not sure he bought it though."

"I know what you mean, we almost forgot to get rid of it once but Emma woke me up in the middle of the night to charm it away."

"You all have stripper poles? Mom?" he asked grinning.

"Never mind, there are things you don't need to know."

Sirius looked at Carrie, "Except?"

"You want to tell them now?"

"It's as good a time as any, all our family are here."

"Tell us what?" Harry asked.

Carrie stood up in profile and held her shirt close to her body. There was a small bump where her stomach was.

"Your pregnant!" laughed Emma.

"Yes, why are you laughing so hard?" she asked Emma.

Emma stood up the same way Carrie did and held her shirt close to her stomach. There was the same type of bump. Hermione looked at Severus and did the same thing. She too had a bump. They looked at Ginny and she shook her head.

"No bump yet, just found out yesterday we're only one month pregnant."

The men in the kitchen all looked at each other one grinning wider than the other. Alex laughed at them all.

"Good lord if you keep putting those stripper poles in your bedrooms you'll need more than two house elves."

Sirius went over to his step son and put his hand on his shoulder, "Alex my boy, Anthony's bachelor party is coming soon and we'll introduce you to the wonders of the stripper pole."

"Introduce me? What makes you think I haven't…?"

"Alex!" Carrie chided her son.

"Blah." Said Emma.

"Yuk" said Hermione.

Ginny covered her eyes and Carrie laughed and said 'ewww'.


End file.
